staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Grudnia 1999
6.00 Kawa czy herbata, w tym Wiadomości o 6.05.6.30.7.00,7.30 7.45 W wigilię Bożego Narodzenia - film anim., Wielka Brytania 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Biblioteka rodzinna: Gwiezdny aniołek - serial anim., Wielka Brytania/Australia/Kanada/USA 1996 9.30 Wigilia u Misia i Margolci 10.10 Święty Franciszek i jego przyjaciele - film anim. 11.00 Ciuchcia 11.20 Dom 11.40 Święta w Kosowie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Klan - telenowela TVP 12.45 Oko nieba - film fab. prod. australijskiej 14.30 Spotkanie z Muppetami: John Goodman 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 O tych co widzą Boga w ludziach: Stąd widać Paryż 15.35 Rower Błażeja - wydanie pod choinką 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja 16.50 Wigilijne Dzieło Pomocy Dzieciom 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Stokrotki w grudniu - film fab. prod. ang. 18.45 Tutaj wszystko się zaczęło 19.00 Wieczorynka: Poszukiwacze zaginionej gwiazdki - film anim., Polska 1992 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.54 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Homilia Prymasa Polski 20.05 Angielski pacjent - film fab. prod. USA 22.40 Gwiazdki blask - kolędy i pastorałki 23.00 Otwarcie Drzwi Roku Świętego i Msza Święta Narodzenia Pańskiego 2.00 Zemsta Majora Sharpe'a - film fab. prod. ang. 3.40 Zakończenie programu 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Hej nam hej - Wigilia 09.15 Pierwsza Cicha noc 09.35 Powitanie 09.40 Święta z Willim Wuffem (Weihnachten mit Willy Wuff ) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1993, reż. Maria Theresia Wagner, wyk. Christine Neubauer, Stefanie Werner, Stephan Ullrich, Ina Weisse (91 min) 11.10 Gwiazdka w Willow Creek (Christmas Comes to Willow Creek) - film obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Richard Lang, wyk. John Schneider, Tom Wopat, Kim Delaney, Zachary Ansley (90 min) 12.40 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 13.10 Kardynał w buszu - film dokumentalny Ryszarda Piaska 13.40 Ten wspaniały Królik Bugs - film dokumentalny, USA 15.05 Bóg się rodzi - kolędy śpiewa Bogusław Mec 15.30 Arka Noego - magazyn 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Mały lord (Little Lord Fauntleroy) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Andrew Morgan, wyk. George Baker, Betsy Brantley, Michael Benz, David Healy (109 min) 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Kolędy 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Wigilia w Dwójce 19.40 Zobaczyć w mroku - program religijny 20.00 Gwiazdka w Złotopolicach - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Henryk Machalica, Anna Milewska, Paweł Wawrzecki, Ewa Ziętek (52 min) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Kolędowanie bez barier czyli Wigilia w Pałacu Prezydenckim 22.05 C. K. Dezerterzy (2-ost.) - komedia wojenna, Polska/Węgry 1986, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz (68 min) 23.10 Wigilia u Franciszkanów - film dokumentalny Ireny Wollen 23.30 Między ustami a brzegiem pucharu - melodramat, Polska 1987, reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Jacek Chmielnik, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Henryk Bista, Anna Wesołowska (114 min) 01.25 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (8): Dyżur - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 1998 (28 min) (powt.) 01.50 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Bajki z czterech stron świata 7.30 Pociąg ze świątecznymi choinkami 8.00 Kopciuszek - serial anim. prod. włoskiej 8.00 Pogoda dla narciarzy 8.45 Reklamowy koncert zyczeń 9.00 Seniora - meksykański serial obyczajowy 9.55 Historia choinki - swiątecznego drzewka 10.10 Ebble.. - film familijny 11.40 Bozonarodzenlowe zyczenie brzydkiego kaczątka 12.50 Ja. Ty, My - w drodze ku dorosłosci 13.15 Stachury miasto przeklęte 14.00 Tojest temat 14.30 Krople miłości - serial 14.55 Kolędy Elżbiety Adamiak 15.30 Hulajnoga.. - wyd. świąteczne 16.00 List do świętego Mikołaja 16.30 Flesz-Aktualności 16.35 W krainie władcy smokow - ser. przyg. 17.00 Nasza Panna Gwiazdka 17.20 Wigilijny stoł 18.00 Aktualnosci, 18.20 Gwiazdko świeć, kolędo leć... 19.00 Szopki 19.30 Bajki z czterech stron świata, 20.00 Gwiazdka w Wiedniu.. - koncert. 21.00 Magazyn kulturalny - opinie - wyd. świąteczne, 21.30 Aktualnosci - program informacyjny, 21.40 W cichą noc - kolędy spiewa Eleni 22.00 Faustyna - polski film fab. 23.25 Gwiazdka w Wiedniu.. - koncert 7.00 Bajki z czterech stron świata - film dla dzieci 7.30 Pociąg ze świątecznymi choinkami - film muzyczny dla dzieci 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Seniora - serial 9.55 Historia choinki - świątecznego drzewka 10.10 Ebbie - amerykańsko-kanadyjski film familijny 11.40 Bożonarodzeniowe życzenie Brzydkiego Kaczątka - film ameryk. 12.55 Ja, ty, my 13.15 Stachury Miasto Przeklęte 14.00 Wigilia Polska 14.30 Krople miłości - serial 14.55 Kolędy Elżbiety Adamiak 15.30 Rock kolęda. W scenerii kościólka św. Jacka w Straszynie 16.00 Program lokalny 19.00 Szopki 19.30 Bajki z czterech stron świata 20.00 Gwiazdka w Wiedniu cz. 1 21.00 Mag. kulturalny 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Faustyna - polski film fab. (1994) 23.25 Gwiazdka w Wiedniu 0.10 Zakończenie prog. 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Szaleję za tobą (Mad About You) (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-97, reż. Danny Jacobson/Jeffrey Lane, wyk. Paul Reiser, Helen Hunt, Lisa Kudrow, Anne Ramsay (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Jumanji (20) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (163) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 09.00 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz (25 min) 09.30 Paloma (Preciosa) (75) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (45 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (17) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Tajny agent Max (The Undercover Kid) - film dla dzieci, USA 1996, reż. Linda Shayne, wyk. Bradley Pierce, Melora Hardin, Trishalee Hardy, Nicolas Surovy (77 min) 12.55 Telefon towarzyski (Pillow Talk) - komedia, USA 1959, reż. Michael Gordon, wyk. Rock Hudson, Doris Day, Tony Randall, Thelma Ritter (98 min) 14.40 Hej, kolęda... - fragmenty widowiska świątecznego Christmas Show z Teatru Wielkiego w Warszawie 15.00 Jumanji (21) - serial animowany, USA 1996 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Hej, kolęda... - fragmenty widowiska świątecznego Christmas Show z Teatru Wielkiego w Warszawie 16.25 Spełnione marzenie (Dream a Little Dream) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Marc Rocco, wyk. Corey Feldman, Corey Haim, Jason Robards, Piper Laurie (110 min) 18.25 Top Dog - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994, reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Chuck Norris, Michelle Lamar Richards, Eric von Detten, Carmine Caridi (87 min) 20.00 Brzdąc w opałach (Baby's Day Out) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Patrick Read Johnson, wyk. Lara Flynn Boyle, Joe Mantegna, Joe Pantoliano, Brian Haley (95 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 21.45 Michael - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. John Travolta, Andie MacDowell, William Hurt, Bob Hoskins (101 min) 23.00 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23.35 Z zaciśniętymi zębami (Bite the Bullet) - western, USA 1974, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Gene Hackman, Candice Bergen, James Coburn, Ben Johnson (131 min) 01.55 Człowiek mafii (Teamster Boss: The Jackie Presser Story) - film biograficzny, USA 1992, reż. Alastair Reid, wyk. Brian Dennehy, Jeff Daniels, Maria Conchita Alonso, Eli Wallach (106 min) 03.45 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie 06.40 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.00 Telesklep 07.20 Księżniczka Sissi (47) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Przygody Animków (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Walter Melon (40) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Kamila (21) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (177) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Anna (12) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (128) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.25 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi (47) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Przygody Animków (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Walter Melon (40) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (255) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 W naszym kręgu (137) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Pełna chata (83) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Start w TVN meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila (22) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina (129) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Kevin sam w domu (Home Alone) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern (110 min) 22.25 Butch Cassidy i Sundance Kid (Butch Cassidy and Sudance Kid) - western, USA 1969, reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Paul Newman, Robert Redford, Katharine Ross, Strother Martin (115 min) 00.20 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.50 Punkt zwrotny (The Turning Point) - film obyczajowy, USA 1977, reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Anne Bancroft, Shirley MacLaine, Michaił Barysznikow, Leslie Browne (125 min) 02.55 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 07.00 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi (5) - serial dla dzieci, Kanada/Australia 07.30 Program rozrywkowy 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Tajemniczy ogród (5) - serial animowany, Japonia 1994 09.00 Znak Zorro (82) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) (powt.) 09.30 Micaela (165) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (166) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (34) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 11.55 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (34) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 12.20 Kolos 1: 395 dolarów za uncję (Il Professore: 395 dollar l'oncia) - film kryminalny, Francja/Niemcy/Włochy 1988, reż. Steno, wyk. Bud Spencer, Mylene Demongeot, Michel Constantin, Denis Karvill (91 min) 14.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 14.30 Drzewko szczęścia - teleturniej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (128) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (128) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Mała dama (12) - serial dla dzieci, Japonia 1987 17.35 Biały Kieł (Zanna bianca) - film przygodowy, Włochy1973, reż. Lucio Fulci, wyk. Franco Nero, Raimund Harmstorf, Virna Lisi, Fernando Rey (99 min) 19.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar 20.05 Ameryka w potrzasku (Amerique enotage) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA/Francja 1991, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Daniel Gelin, Jeff Fahey, Alice Krige, Valerie Kaprisky (89 min) 22.40 Miłość pod choinkę (A Holiday for Love) - komedia, Kanada/USA 1996, reż. Jerry London, wyk. Tim Matheson, Melissa Gilbert, Travis Tritt, Michelle Trachtenberg (90 min) 00.15 Flip i Flap: Wszystko, co najlepsze (Very Best of Laurel & Hardy) (1) - komedia, Niemcy/USA 1991, reż. Hal Roach, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy (50 min) 01.15 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 02.15 Piosenka na życzenie 03.15 Celine Dion - koncert 04.10 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 7.05 Wiadomości koszalińskie 7.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street- serial 8.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 9.10 Kalambury 9.40 Edera - serial 10.35 Jolanda - serial 11.05 Manuella - serial 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - serial 13.20 Kalambury 13.50 Idziemy na ryby 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 15.40 Manuella - serial 16.40 Teleinformator 17.15 Wiadomości koszalińskie 17.30 Prosto z Parnasu 18.00 Złodziej dzieci - film fab. wł. 20.00 Uciekające zakonnice - komedia ang. (1990) 21.40 Most Kasandry - film sens. ang. (1977) 23.45 Zdradziecki plan - film sens.- obycz. USA (1995) 1.25 Teleinformator 6.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial 6.25 Perła - telenowela 7.10 Sunset Beach - serial 7.55 Moje drugie ja - serial 8.20 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.05 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 9.55 Seaquest - serial 10.45 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial 11.35 Sunset Beach - serial 12.20 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 12.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 14.00 Wyspa Skarbów - film przyg. ang. (1973) 15.40 Świąteczne zadanie - film famil. USA (1997) 17.20 Nędznicy - dramat USA (1978) 19.45 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 20.00 Uciekające zakonnice - komedia ang. (1990) 21.40 Most Kasandry - film sens. ang. 23.55 Apetyt na zabijanie - film sens. USA (1992) 1.20 Cannonball - komedia USA- Hongkong. (1976) 2.55 Nędznicy - dramat USA 5.10 Teledyski left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Mój ślad: prof. Jan Nielubowicz (powt.) 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Polska - Świat 2000: Czesław Miłosz - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa (powt.) 09.05 Święty Mikołaj pilnie poszukiwany - komedia, Polska 1974, reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Jan Kociniak, Marek Walczewski, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Wacław Kowalski (28 min) 09.30 Jest Mikołaj - czy go nie ma? - program dla dzieci 10.00 Siedlisko (8/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Deląg, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) (powt.) 10.50 Kolędy 11.00 Magazyn Polonijny ze Skandynawii - wydanie świąteczne 11.30 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 11.40 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Teatr dla Dzieci: Boskie prezenty - sztuka Justyny Holm, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Trzaska, wyk. Agnieszka Wosińska, Piotr Machalica, Jacek Wójcicki, Bernard Ładysz (25 min) 12.40 Wyjazd na polowanie - felieton Janusza Sidora i Przemysława Sypniewskiego 13.10 Franciszkański spontan - film dokumentalny Magdaleny Piekorz 13.40 Wielka sztuka Stefana Stuligrosza: Polskie kolędy śpiewa Teresa Żylis-Gara - koncert 14.15 Gdzie jesteś Święty Mikołaju? - film obyczajowy, Polska 1996, reż. Igor Młodecki, wyk. Anna Radwan, Izabela Olszewska, Dorota Segda, Jerzy Grałek, Dominika Mroczek, Roman Gancarczyk (41 min) 14.55 Wigilia w Tubądzinie - reportaż 15.15 Wigilia w TV Polonia 15.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.50 Wigilia w TV Polonia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Mój przyjaciel Papież: Dwudziesty drugi rok pontyfikatu - opowiada ks. dr M. Maliński 17.45 Dzisiaj w Betlejem - kolędy '95 18.00 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1975, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Janusz Kłosiński, Ryszarda Hanin, Małgorzata Potocka, Janina Sokołowska (56 min) 18.55 Wigilia w TV Polonia 19.00 Dobranocka: Wigilia w lesie - film dla dzieci, Polska 1996, reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Krzysztof Gajdziński, Zbigniew Bielski, Anna Gruszczak, Agata Piotrowska-Mastalerz (25 min) 19.20 Wigilia w TV Polonia 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 19.55 Wigilia w TV Polonia 20.00 Homilia Prymasa Polski 20.10 Siedlisko (9-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 Wigilia Polska - koncert w Teatrze Polskim 22.00 Bez suflera - reportaż Andrzeja Titkowa (powt.) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Otwarcie Drzwi Roku Świętego i Msza Święta Narodzenia Pańskiego 02.00 Siedlisko (9-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) (powt.) 03.00 Mój przyjaciel Papież: Dwudziesty drugi rok pontyfikatu - opowiada ks. dr M. Maliński (powt.) 03.30 Witaj gwiazdo złota - koncert kolęd w wykonaniu Ewy Małas-Godlewskiej (sopran), Grzegorza Turnała i Sinfonii Varsovii pod dyrekcją Krzesimira Dębskiego (powt.) 04.15 Homilia Prymasa Polski (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Wigilia Polska - koncert w Teatrze Polskim (powt.) 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Kasamowa (Money Talks) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Bretty Ratner, wyk. Chris Tucker, Charlie Sheen, Heather Locklear, Gerard Ismael (92 min) 10.00 (K) Deser: Południk zerowy - film krótkometrażowy 10.30 (K) Przybysze: Dziedzictwo (Alien Nation: Udara Legacy) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Kenneth Johnson, wyk. Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint (86 min) 12.00 (K) Ostatni bohater (One Man's Hero) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Lance Hool, wyk. Tom Berenger, Joaquim de Almeida, Daniela Romo, Mark Moses (118 min) 14.00 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 3 - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Billy - serial animowany 14.55 (K) Święty Mikołaj i renifery - film krótkometrażowy 15.20 (K) Wojna na kotlety (Good Burger) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Kenan Thompson, Kel Mitchell (91 min) 16.55 (K) Tutaj, tam i wszędzie - Koncert dla Lindy - koncert poświęcony pamięci Lindy Mc. Cartney 18.30 (K) Niezwykła wigilia - film krótkometrażowy 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Człowiek w żelaznej masce (Man in the Iron Mask) - film kostiumowy, USA 1998, reż. Randall Wallace, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Jeremy Irons, John Malkovich, Gerard Depardieu (126 min) 22.10 (K) Aktualności filmowe - Wydanie Świąteczne 22.40 (K) Czarny deszcz (Black Rain) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Michael Douglas, Andy Garcia (120 min) 00.45 (K) Mąż idealny (Picture Perfect) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1997, reż. Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Jay Mohr, Kevin Bacon, Olympia Dukakis (98 min) 02.25 (K) Meteoryty (Meteorites) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Chris Thompson, wyk. Tom Wopat, Roxanne Hart (85 min) 03.55 (K) Zdarzenie w Ox-Bow (The Ox-Bow Incident) - western, USA 1943, reż. William Wellman, wyk. Henry Fonda, Henry Morgan, Dana Andrews, Anthony Quinn (72 min) 05.10 (K) Kaskader - Na tropie bursztynowej komnaty (Cascadeur) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Hardy Martins, wyk. Regula Grauwiller, Hardy Martins, Heiner Lauterbach (105 min) left|thumb|80x80px 06.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street (Hill Street Blues) (30) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1981-1987, reż. Corey Allen/David Anspaugh, wyk. Daniel J. Travanti, James Sikking, Joe Spano, Barbara Bossan 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (105,106) - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera (34) - telenowela, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Agnese Nano, Susana Beguer 10.35 Jolanda (19) - telenowela 11.05 Manuela (45) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella (85) - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb (105,106) - serial animowany 15.40 Manuela (46) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 16.35 Edera (35) - telenowela, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Agnese Nano, Susana Beguer 17.30 Jolanda (20) - telenowela 18.00 Złodziej dzieci (Il ladro di bambini) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1992, reż. Gianni Amelio, wyk. Enrico Lo Verso, Valentina Scalici, Florence Darel, Marina Golovine (105 min) 20.00 Uciekające zakonnice (Nuns on the Run) - komedia kryminalna, W. Brytania 1990, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Brian Hope, Charlie McManus, Camille Coduri, Eric Idle (88 min) 21.40 Most Kassandry (Cassandra Crossing) - film katastroficzny, W. Brytania 1977, reż. George Pan Cosmatos, wyk. Sophia Loren, Richard Harris, Burt Lancaster, Ava Gardner (123 min) 23.45 Zdradziecki plan (Point of Betrayal) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Richard Martin, wyk. Dina Merrill, Rod Taylor, Rick Johnson, Rebecca Broussard (100 min) 01.25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 07.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.20 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 09.20 Ktoś za drzwiami (Someone Behind the Door) - film kryminalny, Francja 1971, reż. Nicolas Gessner, wyk. Charles Bronson, Anthony Perkins, Jill Ireland, Henri Garcin (97 min) 10.55 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.45 Złodziej dzieci (Il ladro di bambini) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1992, reż. Gianni Amelio, wyk. Enrico Lo Verso, Valentina Scalici, Florence Darel, Marina Golovine (105 min) 13.35 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.20 Jej hobby to brylanty (Lady Ice) - film sensacyjny, USA 1973, reż. Tom Gries, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Jennifer O'Neill, Robert Duvall, Patrick Magee (92 min) 15.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 16.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 17.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.15 Vladimir Cosma - koncert 19.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.15 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Bożonarodzeniowy brzdąc - film sensacyjny, USA 22.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.00 Kobieta dla mnie - film fabularny 00.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.15 Godzina zbrodni - film kryminalny, USA 02.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.00 Micaela - telenowela 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Micaela - telenowela 10.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 11.00 Maurice Jarre - koncert 12.40 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 13.10 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Micaela - telenowela 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Pani de Monsoreau - serial przygodowy 17.00 Goran Bregovic - koncert 18.40 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Micaela - telenowela 21.00 Michał Strogoff - kurier carski (Strogoff) - dramat przygodowy, Włochy 1970, reż. Eriprando Visconti, wyk. John Philip Law, Mimsy Farmer, Hiram Keller, Delia Boccardo (105 min) 23.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 23.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.00 Micaela - telenowela 01.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 02.00 Micaela - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.50 Rock w Japonii 07.45 Ziemia obiecana (4/5): Złość ponad strachem 08.35 Słoń, król dżungli 09.35 Historia Jacka Dempsey'a 10.00 Czekoladowe dziedzictwo 10.50 Trocki 11.50 Jazzowe inspiracje (6/13): Tradycje żydowskie 12.20 Największe oszustwo XX-ego wieku (2/3): Kariera dorobkiewicza 13.15 Tybet - podróż w nieznane 14.05 Mrówcza praca 15.00 Jak piją w Rosji 15.30 Prezydenci i telewizja (1/2) 16.20 Ciemna strona raju 16.40 Życie łososi 17.25 Wiek XX (7/13): Jestem najlepszy 18.20 Aktualności z przeszłości (47) 19.05 Wspomnienie o Rubinsteinie 20.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 20.30 Szkolenie bojowe 22.00 Dżeliba - pieśniarz i czarownik 22.25 Gołąb w Barcelonie 23.15 Królewska kolekcja (3/6): Życie prywatne 23.45 Prosto do nieba (2/6): Latające wentylatory 00.35 W ciemności i milczeniu left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.40 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 12.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 13.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 17.30 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Artur Rubinstein 22.10 Niesamowita podróż (Fantastic Voyage) - film SF, USA 1966, reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Raquel Welch, Stephen Boyd, James Brolin, Ken Scott (100 min) 00.10 Nocne namiętności 00.40 Program muzyczny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - film animowany 07.30 (WP) Pociąg ze świątecznymi choinkami - film animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 09.05 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.55 (WP) Historia choinki - świątecznego drzewka 10.10 (WP) Ebbie - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1995, reż. George Kaczender, wyk. Susan Lucci, Wendy Crewson, Ron Lea, Jeffrey DeMunn (86 min) 11.40 (WP) Bożonarodzeniowe życzenie Brzydkiego Kaczątka - film animowany 12.55 (WP) Ja, ty, my - w drodze ku dorosłości 13.15 (WP) Stachury miasto przeklęte 14.00 (WP) Wigilia Polska - reportaż 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 14.55 (WP) Kolędy Elżbiety Adamiak 15.35 Wśród nocnej ciszy... 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Wigilia w Wyłudach - reportaż 16.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Transmisja mszy wigilijnej dla samotnych i bezdomnych 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Wigilijne pogwarki 19.00 (WP) Szopki 19.15 (WP) Kuchnia regionalna 19.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - film animowany 20.00 (WP) Gwiazdka w Wiedniu - program artystyczny 21.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Przy choince... 22.00 (WP) Faustyna - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Jerzy Łukaszewicz, wyk. Dorota Segda, Mirosława Dubrawska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Danuta Szaflarska (85 min) 23.25 (WP) Gwiazdka w Wiedniu - program artystyczny 00.10 (WP) Porcelana w składzie słonia - komedia, Polska 1984, reż. Andrzej Czekalski, wyk. Artur Barciś, Witold Pyrkosz, Leon Niemczyk, Zofia Niwińska (45 min) 00.55 (WP) Zespół Śląsk śpiewa kolędy 01.20 (WP) Raport z Paragwaju - reportaż left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - film animowany 07.30 (WP) Pociąg ze świątecznymi choinkami - film animowany 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowska karta historii - program publicystyczny 09.05 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.55 (WP) Historia choinki - świątecznego drzewka 10.10 (WP) Ebbie - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1995, reż. George Kaczender, wyk. Susan Lucci, Wendy Crewson, Ron Lea, Jeffrey DeMunn (86 min) 11.40 (WP) Bożonarodzeniowe życzenie Brzydkiego Kaczątka - film animowany 12.55 (WP) Ja, ty, my - w drodze ku dorosłości 13.15 (WP) Stachury miasto przeklęte 14.00 (WP) Wigilia Polska - reportaż 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 14.55 (WP) Kolędy Elżbiety Adamiak 15.30 Studio Tarnobrzeg 15.45 Reportaż 16.00 Szopka u Kapucynów 16.30 Reportaż 17.00 Zapraszam... - program publicystyczny 17.30 Pro Musica z Krosna: Kolędy i pastorałki 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Świąteczne kolędowanie - kolędy i pastorałki w wykonaniu zespołu Mali Lubatowianie 19.00 (WP) Szopki 19.15 (WP) Kuchnia regionalna 19.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - film animowany 20.00 (WP) Gwiazdka w Wiedniu - program artystyczny 21.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Scena - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 (WP) Faustyna - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Jerzy Łukaszewicz, wyk. Dorota Segda, Mirosława Dubrawska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Danuta Szaflarska (85 min) 23.25 (WP) Gwiazdka w Wiedniu - program artystyczny 00.10 (WP) Porcelana w składzie słonia - komedia, Polska 1984, reż. Andrzej Czekalski, wyk. Artur Barciś, Witold Pyrkosz, Leon Niemczyk, Zofia Niwińska (45 min) 00.55 (WP) Zespół Śląsk śpiewa kolędy 01.20 (WP) Raport z Paragwaju - reportaż 01.45 Program na sobotę left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - film animowany 07.30 (WP) Pociąg ze świątecznymi choinkami - film animowany 08.00 To już dzień 09.05 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.55 (WP) Historia choinki - świątecznego drzewka 10.10 (WP) Ebbie - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1995, reż. George Kaczender, wyk. Susan Lucci, Wendy Crewson, Ron Lea, Jeffrey DeMunn (86 min) 11.40 (WP) Bożonarodzeniowe życzenie Brzydkiego Kaczątka - film animowany 12.55 (WP) Ja, ty, my - w drodze ku dorosłości 13.15 (WP) Stachury miasto przeklęte 14.00 (WP) Wigilia Polska - reportaż 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 14.55 (WP) Kolędy Elżbiety Adamiak 15.30 Cecyliada '99 16.00 Spotkanie z muzyką 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Wieczór kolęd polskich (1) 17.00 Strażnicy kultury 17.30 Cecyliada '99 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Wieczór kolęd polskich (2) 19.00 (WP) Szopki 19.15 (WP) Kuchnia regionalna 19.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - film animowany 20.00 (WP) Gwiazdka w Wiedniu - program artystyczny 21.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Kolędnicy: Biesiada jazzowa 22.00 (WP) Faustyna - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Jerzy Łukaszewicz, wyk. Dorota Segda, Mirosława Dubrawska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Danuta Szaflarska (85 min) 23.25 (WP) Gwiazdka w Wiedniu - program artystyczny 00.10 (WP) Porcelana w składzie słonia - komedia, Polska 1984, reż. Andrzej Czekalski, wyk. Artur Barciś, Witold Pyrkosz, Leon Niemczyk, Zofia Niwińska (45 min) 00.55 (WP) Zespół Śląsk śpiewa kolędy 01.20 (WP) Raport z Paragwaju - reportaż left|thumb|80x80px 05.55 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.00 Pomorski magazyn turystyczny 06.30 Aktualności 06.45 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 06.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.40 Manuela - telenowela 16.35 Od Dixilandu przez big beat do talentu 17.00 Talent program - program muzyczny 17.20 Jak obyczaj każe... 17.35 Aktualności 17.50 Interwencje 18.00 Złodziej dzieci (Il ladro di bambini) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1992, reż. Gianni Amelio, wyk. Enrico Lo Verso, Valentina Scalici, Florence Darel, Marina Golovine (105 min) 20.00 Uciekające zakonnice (Nuns on the Run) - komedia kryminalna, W. Brytania 1990, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Brian Hope, Charlie McManus, Camille Coduri, Eric Idle (88 min) 21.40 Most Kassandry (Cassandra Crossing) - film katastroficzny, W. Brytania 1977, reż. George Pan Cosmatos, wyk. Sophia Loren, Richard Harris, Burt Lancaster, Ava Gardner (123 min) 23.45 Zdradziecki plan (Point of Betrayal) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Richard Martin, wyk. Dina Merrill, Rod Taylor, Rick Johnson, Rebecca Broussard (100 min) 01.25 Aktualności 01.40 Interwencje 01.50 Od Dixilandu przez big beat do talentu 02.20 Jak obyczaj każe... 02.35 Program na sobotę 02.40 Teleinformator left|thumb|80x80px 06.50 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.15 Program dnia 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.40 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Magazyn sportowy 17.10 Reporterski Vigor 17.30 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 17.55 Sport - Express 18.00 Złodziej dzieci (Il ladro di bambini) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1992, reż. Gianni Amelio, wyk. Enrico Lo Verso, Valentina Scalici, Florence Darel, Marina Golovine (105 min) 20.00 Uciekające zakonnice (Nuns on the Run) - komedia kryminalna, W. Brytania 1990, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Brian Hope, Charlie McManus, Camille Coduri, Eric Idle (88 min) 21.40 Most Kassandry (Cassandra Crossing) - film katastroficzny, W. Brytania 1977, reż. George Pan Cosmatos, wyk. Sophia Loren, Richard Harris, Burt Lancaster, Ava Gardner (123 min) 23.45 Zdradziecki plan (Point of Betrayal) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Richard Martin, wyk. Dina Merrill, Rod Taylor, Rick Johnson, Rebecca Broussard (100 min) 01.25 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.40 Reporterski Vigor 02.00 Magazyn sportowy 02.30 Program na sobotę 02.35 Infokanał left|thumb|80x80px 06.20 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 06.25 Wczoraj - magazyn publicystyczny 06.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.40 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.45 Paragraf - magazyn kryminalny 17.10 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 17.15 Dolnośląski informator komunalny 17.35 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 17.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.00 Złodziej dzieci (Il ladro di bambini) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1992, reż. Gianni Amelio, wyk. Enrico Lo Verso, Valentina Scalici, Florence Darel, Marina Golovine (105 min) 20.00 Uciekające zakonnice (Nuns on the Run) - komedia kryminalna, W. Brytania 1990, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Brian Hope, Charlie McManus, Camille Coduri, Eric Idle (88 min) 21.40 Most Kassandry (Cassandra Crossing) - film katastroficzny, W. Brytania 1977, reż. George Pan Cosmatos, wyk. Sophia Loren, Richard Harris, Burt Lancaster, Ava Gardner (123 min) 23.45 Zdradziecki plan (Point of Betrayal) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Richard Martin, wyk. Dina Merrill, Rod Taylor, Rick Johnson, Rebecca Broussard (100 min) 01.25 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Boże Narodzenie królewny Śnieżki - film animowany 12.50 Tajemnice Jerozolimy - film dokumentalny 13.50 Muzyka mniej poważna 14.05 Zoolife - serial dokumentalny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Opowieść wigilijna - film animowany 16.30 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 18.00 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial sensacyjny 18.30 Suknia z czarnego aksamitu (The Black Velvet Gown) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Norman Stone, wyk. Bob Peck, Janet McTeer, Geraldine Somerville, Brendan P. Healy (90 min) 20.00 Czarna świeca (The Black Candle) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1991, reż. Roy Battersby, wyk. James Gaddas, Cathy Sandford, Samantha Bond, Tara Fitzgerald (103 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Odgłosy Nowego Jorku - komedia, USA 23.30 TV Shop 23.45 Program na sobotę 23.50 BTV nocą left|thumb|80x80px 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 08.05 Sukces - film dokumentalny 08.20 24 godziny Jadwigi L. - film dokumentalny 08.30 Aktorka - film dokumentalny 08.45 Magiczna Italia - serial krajoznawczy 09.15 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 09.45 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 10.15 Jezus, królestwo bez granic - film dla dzieci 10.30 Papież z Polski - film dokumentalny 10.45 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Kamera Start - teleturniej filmowy 12.00 Życie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Weterynarz z ZOO - serial przyrodniczy 13.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 14.00 Choinka, Słodki placek, Pora na sen - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Życie Jezusa - serial historyczny 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe 16.10 Czas na sport - program sportowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Dla ciebie - magazyn dla kobiet 17.20 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Znani śpiewają kolędy 18.30 Życie Jezusa - serial historyczny 19.30 Odwiedziny w Betlejem - film dokumentalny 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Miłość Lany (Lana in Love) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Bashar Shibib, wyk. Daphna Kastner, Clark Gregg, Susan Eyton Jones, Ivan E. Roth (85 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.20 Miłość Lany (Lana in Love) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Bashar Shibib, wyk. Daphna Kastner, Clark Gregg, Susan Eyton Jones, Ivan E. Roth (85 min) left|thumb|80x80px 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Orkiestra Koncertowa WP (2) - relacja 09.55 Kosmos: Słońce - program popularnonaukowy 10.35 Misje: Madagaskar - program duszpasterski 11.25 Lumen 2000: Kościół w Albanii - magazyn 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Filmy z Busterem Keatonem: Sny na jawie - komedia, USA, wyk. Buster Keaton (20 min) (powt.) 12.20 Lata święte w fotografii - film dokumentalny 12.40 Frygijskie hierapolis - film dokumentalny 13.10 Nasza Rodzina Poszerzona - program muzyczny 13.40 Yanomami - dzieci lasu - film dokumentalny 13.55 Głowa - film dokumentalny 14.15 Z Ewangelią przez ulice Rzymu - program duszpasterski 14.35 Podstawy życia moralnego człowieka - film dokumentalny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Drogami Europy: Fatima - program krajoznawczy 15.30 Muzyczne okienko 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Sanktuarium Maryjne św. Lipka - reportaż 16.30 Dar z życia - film dokumentalny 17.00 Magiczna Italia (4) - film krajoznawczy 17.30 Zło truchleje - film dokumentalny 17.55 Jak powstają ozdoby choinkowe - felieton 18.05 Rozmowy z Wandą Ossowską: Pacyfizm 18.20 Cud w Nazarecie - felieton 18.25 Austria - białe szaleństwo - film krajoznawczy 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Zatrzymać czas - reportaż 19.15 O świerkowym drzewie - felieton 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Wigilia Polska - program publicystyczny 19.45 Fidżi i Tonga - film dokumentalny 20.20 Spotkanie ze sztuką - reportaż 20.35 Różaniec: część bolesna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Życzenia świąteczne ks. Prymasa Józefa Glempa 21.20 Odwiedziny w Betlejem - film dokumentalny 21.45 Spotkanie z Ryszardem Piaskiem - program publicystyczny 22.05 Jonasz - program muzyczny 22.30 Maryja Matka Jezusa - film dokumentalny 23.00 Podwodny świat (4) - film przyrodniczy 00.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 05.50 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.35 M6 Kid - program dla dzieci 11.50 M6 Express 11.55 Prognoza pogody 12.00 Something So Right - serial komediowy, USA 1996 12.30 La minute beaute 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.30 A Holiday for Love - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Jerry London, wyk. Tim Matheson, Melissa Gilbert, Michelle Frachtenberg, Jayne Eastwood (90 min) 15.10 A Holiday to Remember - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Jud Taylor, wyk. Connie Sellecca, Randy Travis, Asia Vieira, Brenda Hazinet (90 min) 16.50 Papy Joe - film fabularny, USA, reż. Jeffrey Melman, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Chris Furrh, Maia Brewton, Jarrad Paul (89 min) 18.30 Duck Tales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp - film animowany, USA 1990 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Politiquement rock d'or - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.55 Robin Hood - film przygodowy, USA 1991, reż. John Irvin, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Uma Thurman, Jurgen Prichnow, Jeroken Krabbe (11 min) 22.55 I'll Be Home for Christmas - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Jerry London, wyk. Ann Jillian, Robert Hays, Jack Palance, Ashley Gorrell (90 min) 00.35 Christmas Comes to Willow Creek - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Richard Lang, wyk. John Scheider, Tom Wopat, Zachary Ansley, Kim Delaney (90 min) 02.20 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 05.20 Frequenstar: Lio - program muzyczny left|thumb|80x80px 02.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 05.00 Wiadomości 05.20 Delikatna trucizna - serial 06.15 Kalambury - magazyn rozrywkowy 06.45 Proces 07.20 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży - serial przygodowy 07.50 Domowa biblioteka 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Na luzie - program rozrywkowy 08.50 Rok cielątka (God tielonka) - komedia, ZSRR 1986, reż. Władimir Popkow, wyk. Władimir Mieńszow, Irina Murawiewa, Walentin Gaft, Jekaterina Wasiliewa (82 min) 10.10 Dziadek Mróz i szary wilk - film animowany 10.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 11.00 Wiadomości 11.40 Bajka o rybaku i rybce - film animowany 11.55 KWN-99 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Dżentelmen-show 15.00 Dokumentalny detektyw 15.30 Smakowite historie 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 Pole cudów 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Relacja z ceremonii wręczenia corocznej państwowej nagrody Złoty gramofon 21.00 Wiadomości 21.15 The Fourth Wise Man - film fabularny, USA 1985, reż. Michael Ray Rhodes, wyk. Martin Sheen, Alan Arkin, Ralph Bellamy, James Farentino (80 min) 22.35 Program na sobotę 22.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 08.30 YOZ - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.30 Sporty ekstremalne: Letnie Igrzyska w San Francisco (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.30 Szybownictwo: MŚ w Bayreuth (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Turniej Czterech Skoczni '98 - zawody w Innsbrucku (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 (P) Biathlon: PŚ w Hochfilzen - sztafeta kobiet (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.00 Zawody siłaczy: Zawody Full Strength w Oberhausen (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.00 Wiele hałasu o nic - magazyn sportowy 15.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów - sezon 91/92 16.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 1999/2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 17.30 Karting: Zawody Elf Masters w Paryżu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.00 Wschodnioazjatyckie sporty walki: Noc Shaolin w Erfurcie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20.00 (P) Offroad - magazyn sportów motocyklowych 21.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Jimmy Thunder - Eli Dixon) 22.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów - sezon 92/93 23.00 (P) Sumo: Turniej Basho w Nagoi (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.00 Taniec: MŚ zawodowców w tańcach latynoamerykańskich w Sun City (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.00 Aerobik: MŚ w Las Vegas (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 02.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 03.00 Monster Trucks (8) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Magdeburgu (powt.) 05.00 Bilard: Turniej w bilardzie artystycznym w Mannheim (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.15 Blade Warriors (6) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (4) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 10.15 Tiebreak - magazyn tenisowy (powt.) 11.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 12.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 12.30 Dorf's Golf Bible - program satyryczny (powt.) 13.15 Takeshi's Castle (71) (powt.) 14.00 Bundesliga Classic - sezon 92/93 16.00 Touchdown - magazyn 16.30 NHL Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy 17.00 Takeshi's Castle (72) 17.45 Boris Becker - I Did it My Way (1) 18.15 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 18.45 Dorf on Golf - program satyryczny (powt.) 19.15 FIS Ski - magazyn narciarski 19.45 FIS Snowboard - magazyn snowboardowy 20.15 Bundesliga Classic - sezon 92/93 (powt.) 22.15 Muhammad Ali Story (1): Cassius Clay 23.30 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Poza kontrolą (6) - magazyn (powt.) 02.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Narodziny Chrystusa (Die Geburt Christi) - film animowany, Rosja 1998, reż. Michail Aldaschin (15 min) 06.15 Dziadek do orzechów (The Nutcracker Suite) - film animowany, USA 1994, reż. Toshiyuki Hiruma Takashi (45 min) 07.00 Jak budzi się pocałunkiem Śpiącą Królewnę (Wie man Dornröschen wachküsst) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1975, reż. Vaclav Vorlicek, wyk. Jiri Sovac, Milena Dvorska, Vladimir Mensik, Frantisek Filipovsky (70 min) 08.00 Mała syrenka (Die kleine Meerjungfrau) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1975, reż. Karel Kachyna, wyk. Miroslava Safrankova, Radovan Lukavsky, Marie Rosulkova,Petr Svojtka (90 min) 09.45 Trzy orzeszki dla Kopciuszka (Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1973, reż. Vaclav Vorlicek, wyk. Libuse Safrankova, Pavel Travnicek, Carola Braunbock, Daniela Hlavacova (67 min) 11.10 Pumuckl - serial dla dzieci 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Pochodzę z Peru - film dokumentalny 12.35 Gorączka złota - film dokumentalny 13.20 A Goofy Movie - film animowany, USA 1995, reż. Kevin Lima (72 min) 14.35 Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark) - film przygodowy, USA 1980, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Harrison Ford, Karen Allen, Paul Freeman, Wolf Kahler (113 min) 16.25 Wiadomości 16.30 Urodził się dla nas - transmisja ewangelickiego nabożeństwa z kościoła Matki Boskiej w Pirna 17.25 Swojskie historie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 18.30 Rodzina Heinz Becker - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 19.00 O święta noc - relacja koncertu kolęd z kościoła klasztornego w Freiburgu 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Śnięty Mikołaj (The Santa Clause) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. John Pasquin, wyk. Tim Allen, Judge Reinhold (94 min) 21.45 Andre Rieu: Moje świąteczne marzenie - koncert 23.00 Wigilia w Rzymie - transmisja pasterki celebrowanej przez Jana Pawła II. w katedrze św. Piotra 01.45 Przyjacielska perswazja (Friendly Persuasion) - dramat historyczny, USA 1956, reż. William Wyler, wyk. Gary Cooper, Anthony Perkins, Dorothy McGuire, Marjorie Main (137 min) 04.00 Skłóceni z życiem (The Misfits) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1960, reż. John Huston, wyk. Clark Gable, Marilyn Monroe, Montgomery Clift, Thelma Ritter (120 min) left|thumb|80x80px 19.00 Tracks: Fragmenty najlepszych programów - magazyn muzyczny 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 Uśmiech Mony Lisy - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 20.45 Wieczna pieśń (Das ewige Lied) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/Austria 1997, reż. Franz Xaver Bogner, wyk. Tobias Moretti, Heio von Stetten, Erwin Steinhauer (120 min) 22.45 Way Out West - komedia, USA 1937, reż. James W. Horne, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy (61 min) 23.45 Hog Wild - komedia, USA 1930, reż. James Parrott, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy (19 min) 00.10 Johann Strauß - film muzyczny, Niemcy/Austria, reż. Percy Adlon (65 min) 01.15 Emil i detektywi (Emil und die Detektive) - film dla dzieci, Niemcy 1954, reż. Robert A. Stemmle, wyk. Kurt Meisel, Heli Finkenzeller, Peter Finkbeiner, Margarete Haagen (91 min) (powt.) 06.00 Pogoda dziś - wiadomości w teletekście i krajobrazy na żywo 08.25 Pan Tau - serial dla dzieci, Niemcy 08.55 Oratorium Wielkanocne Jana Sebastiana Bacha - koncert 09.25 Kalendarz adwentowy - program charytatywny 09.30 Tutaj cały rok jest Boże Narodzenie - film dokumentalny 09.45 Król i ptak (Le Roi et L'Oiseau) - film animowany, Francja 1980, reż. Paul Grimault (80 min) 11.05 Program na Boże Narodzenie 11.10 Duch z Canterville (The Canterville Ghost) - komedia, USA 1944, reż. Jules Dassin, wyk. Charles Laughton, Robert Young, Margaret O'Brien, William Gargan (95 min) 12.40 Merlusse - film dla młodych widzów, Francja (48 min) 13.30 Nowości u Kopciucha - program dla dzieci 14.00 Jak co roku - koncert 17.00 Jak każe obyczaj - film dokumentalny 17.45 Melodie gór - program rozrywkowy 18.43 Program na wieczór 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19.00 Czy w to wierzycie, czy nie - program rozrywkowy 19.30 Małe kobietki (Little Women) - film obyczajowy, USA 1933, reż.George Cukor, wyk. Katharine Hepburn, Joan Bennett, Paul Lukas, Frances Dee (122 min) 21.18 Rundschau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.20 Bożonarodzeniowe medytacje - program religijny z kardynałem Josephem Ratzingerem 21.35 Błazen (Le Guignolo) - komedia, Franc./Włochy 1979, reż. Georges Lautner, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Michel Galabru, Georges Geret, Pierre Vernier (86 min) 23.00 Wigilia w Rzymie - program religijny 01.45 Oratorium Wielkanocne Jana Sebastiana Bacha - koncert (powt.) 02.15 -06.00 Space-Night - program nocny 06.00 Captains courageous - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1937, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Freddie Bartholomew, Lionel Barrymore, Melvyn Douglas (113 min) 07.55 Dźwiek dzwonów - program religijny 08.00 Podróżując po Turyngii - magazyn krajoznawczy 08.30 Boże Narodzenie - Rovaniemi - film dokumentalny 09.00 Białe Boże Narodzenie - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Coś tam straszy (Spuk von draußen) - serial familijny, Niemcy 1987 10.30 A Muppets Christmas Carol - film animowany, USA 1992, reż. Brian Henson, wyk. Michael Caine, Steven Mackintosh, Meredith Braun (80 min) 11.50 Świąteczne ciastka - film dokumentalny 12.05 Zamrożone i zatopione - pingwiny, wieloryby i rekiny - film dokumentalny 12.15 Podarki w domu dziecka - film dokumentalny 12.45 Świąteczni hydraulicy (Die Weihnachtsklempner) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1986, reż. Helmut Krätzig, wyk. Ulrich Thein, Daniel Minetti, Janina Hartwig, Petra Blossey (89 min) 14.15 Bajki świata: Przygoda w zaczarowanym lesie (Morosko) - film dla dzieci, ZSRR 1964, reż. Alexander Rou, wyk. Alexander Chwylia, Natalja Sedysz (76 min) 15.35 Czekanie na Jezusika - reportaż 17.05 Świąteczne pieśni - program muzyczny 18.52 Piaskowy dziadek - serial animowany 19.00 Zaczarowane szkło - film dokumentalny 19.30 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 19.45 Prezenty od MDR - program rozrywkowy 20.15 Wesołych świąt z Frankiem Schöbelem - program rozrywkowy 21.15 Robinson jr. - komedia, Włochy 1976, reż. Sergio Corbucci, wyk. Paolo Paolo Villaggio, Zeudi Araya, Anna Nogara (103 min) 00.45 Różowa seria - serial erotyczny, Francja 1989 01.10 Album Niemiec - film dokumentalny 01.55 Melodie z Gór Harcu - program muzyczny 02.40 Tu, u nas - magazyn ludzi otyłych, wydanie specjalne 03.10 Album Niemiec - film dokumentalny 03.55 Odkrywamy u nas - magazyn krajoznawczy 04.10 Wigilia w Górach Harcu - program rozrywkowy 04.55 Melodie z Gór Harcu - program muzyczny (powt.) 05.40 A la carte - program krajoznawczy left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 06.15 Guiseppe Verdi: Quattro Pezzi Sacri - koncert, wyk. Orkiestra Symfoniczna NDR 07.00 Giacomo Puccini: Messa Di Gloria - koncert, wyk. Orkiestra Symfoniczna NDR 07.45 N3 Przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 08.05 Kantaty Bacha - program muzyczny 10.25 Świąteczna gęś Augusta (Die Weihnachtsgans Auguste) - spektakl teatru telewizji, reż. Bodo Fürneisen, wyk. Dietrich Körner, Barbara Dittus, Käthe Reichel, Daniel Mewes (72 min) 11.30 Dzieci szukają Św. Mikołaja - program dla dzieci 12.30 Boże Narodzenie w Kanadzie - film dokumentalny 13.00 Śpiąca Królewna (Dornröschen) - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 1971, reż. Walter Beck, wyk. Juliane Koren, Vera Oelschlegel, Helmut Schreiber, Eva-Maria Heyse (70 min) 14.05 Boże Narodzenie z Heidi Kabel - program muzyczny 14.50 Pod choinką - gwiazdy pakują prezenty - program świąteczny 16.15 Jak co roku - program muzyczny 17.15 Jauche und Levkojen - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 18.00 Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 1955, reż. Siegfried Hartmann, wyk. Julie Juristova, Katrin Martin, Pavl Travnicek, Bodo Wolf (64 min) 19.15 Sylt - drugie oblicze wyspy - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Swojskie historie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995 21.45 Kwadrat (Das Viereck) - komedia erotyczna, Niemcy 1988, reż. Oliver Storz, wyk. Iris Berben, Towje Kleiner, Monica Schwarz, Michael Roll (105 min) 22.50 Helmut Lotti goes Classic - program muzyczny 23.50 Wydział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1982 01.05 Lord of the Dance - program muzyczny 02.05 Pod choinką - gwiazdy pakują prezenty - program świąteczny (powt.) 03.30 Jak co roku - program muzyczny 04.30 Boże Narodzenie z Heidi Kabel - program muzyczny (powt.) 05.15 Boże Narodzenie w Kanadzie - film dokumentalny (powt.) 05.45 Kronika filmowa - magazyn historyczny left|thumb|80x80px 06.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1990 07.00 The Emperor's New Clothes - film muzyczny, USA 1986, reż. David Irving, wyk. Robert Morse, Jason Carter, Lysette Anthony, Clive Revill (80 min) 08.20 Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce - film animowany, USA 1987, reż. Ray Patterson (89 min) 09.50 Gojira tai mothura - film SF, Japonia 1992, reż. Takao Okawara, wyk. Tetsuya Bessyo, Satomi Kobayashi, Takehiro Murata, Emi Odaka (95 min) 11.35 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 12.25 Lucky Luke - film animowany, Franc./Belg. 1971, reż. Rene Goscinny/Morris/Pierre Tchernia (71 min) 13.40 Przygody rabina Jakuba (Les Adventures de Rabbi Jacob) - komedia, Francja 1973, reż. Gerard Oury, wyk. Louis de Funes, Marcel Dalio, Claude Giraud, Henri Guybet (96 min) 15.15 Film na życzenie: Szalona rodzinka (Folks!) - komedia, USA/Włochy 1992, reż. Ted Kotcheff, wyk. Tom Selleck, Don Ameche, Anne Jackson, Christine Ebersole (100 min); Preludium miłości (Prelude to a Kiss) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Norman Rene, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Meg Ryan, Kathy Bates, Ned Beatty (97 min); Bye Bye, Love - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Sam Weisman, wyk. Matthew Modine, Randy Quaid, Paul Reiser, Janeane Garofalo (98 min) 17.00 Film na życzenie: Znak smoka (Double Dragon) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. James Yukich, wyk. Robert Patrick, Mark Dacascos, Scott Wolf, Kristina Malandro Wagner (92 min); Robo Warriors - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Ian Berry, wyk. James Remar, Kyle Howard, James Lew, James Tolkan (80 min); Mama i Tata ratują świat (Mom and Dad Save the World) - film SF, USA 1992, reż. Greg Beeman, wyk. Teri Garr, Jeffrey Jones, Jon Lovitz, Thalmus Rasulala (105 min) 18.20 Film na życzenie: 20 000 Leagues under the Sea - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Richard Crenna, Ben Cross, Julie Cox, Paul Cross (92 min) ; Il soldato di ventura/La grande bagarre - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1975, reż. Pasquale Festa Campanile, wyk. Bud Spencer, Andrea Ferreol, Philippe Leroy, Enzo Cannavale (89 min); Aladdin und der Wunderknabe - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Robert L. Levy, wyk. Thomas Ian Nicholas, Rhona Mitra, James Faulkner (90 min) 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Miesiąc miodowy (Honigmond) - komedia, Niemcy 1995, reż. Gabriell Barylli, wyk. Veronica Ferres, Anica Dobra, Julia Stemberger, Kai Wiesinger (87 min) 22.00 Conan barbarzyńca (Conan the Barbarian) - film fantastyczny, USA 1981, reż. John Milius, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, James Earl Jones, Sandahl Bergman, Max von Sydow (117 min) 00.05 Oddział Delta (Delta Force) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Menahem Golan, wyk. Chuck Norris, Lee Marvin, Martin Balsam (123 min) 02.10 Dark Force - film SF, USA 1995 (powt.) 03.45 Conan barbarzyńca (Conan the Barbarian) - film fantastyczny, USA 1981 (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.50 Wishbone - serial animowany 06.15 Barney i przyjaciele - serial animowany 06.40 Rocko's Modern Life - serial animowany 07.10 The Wish That Changed Christmas - film animowany, USA 1991, reż. Catherine Margerin (20 min) 07.35 Jungle Cubs - serial animowany 08.00 Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 08.25 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.35 Brygada RR - serial animowany 09.00 Stick with Me, Kid - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 09.50 Disney Time: Cud natury Wielki Kanion - program dokumentalny 10.45 Off Beat - komedia kryminalna, USA 1986, reż. Michael Dinner, wyk. Meg Tilly, Cleavant Derricks, Joe Mantegna, Harvey Keitel (88 min) 12.20 Noc w mieście (Adventures in Babysitting) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1987, reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Elisabeth Shue, Keith Coogan, Anthony Rapp, Mara Brenton (98 min) 13.55 Półgłówek (The Jerk) - komedia, USA 1979, reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Steve Martin, Bernardette Peters, Catlin Adams, Mabel King (89 min) 15.30 Beethoven - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Brian Levant, wyk. Bonnie Hunt, Charles Grodin, Dean Jones, Oliver Platt (100 min) 16.55 Sknerus (Greedy) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Michael J. Fox, Nancy Travis, Olivia d'Abo (113 min) 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Top 99 - najlepsze hity list przebojów - program muzyczny 20.15 Wilk (Wolf) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Michelle Pfeiffer, James Spader, Christopher Plummer, Kate Nelligan (121 min) 22.20 Na zabójczej ziemi (On Deadly Ground) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Steven Seagal, wyk. Steven Seagal, Michael Caine, Joan Chen (97 min) 00.00 Maximum Force - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Joseph Merhi, wyk. Sam Jones, Sherrie Rose, Jason Lively, John Saxon (77 min) 01.20 Zero tolerancji (Zero Tolerance) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Joseph Merhi, wyk. Robert Patrick, Mick Fleetwood, Titus Welliver, Barbara Patrick (101 min) 02.55 Mordercza triada (Deadly Target) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Charla Driver, wyk. Gary Daniels, Ken McLeod, Susan Byun, Byron Mann (95 min) 04.15 Iceman - film SF, USA 1984, reż. Fred Schepisi, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Lindsay Crouse, John Lone, Josef Sommere (95 min) left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Calineczka - film animowany, Australia 1992 (50 min) 06.20 Srebrne łyżwy - film animowany, Australia 1992, reż. Richard Slapczynski (49 min) 07.10 Friends Are Forever - Tales Of The Little Princess - baśń filmowa, USA 1995, reż. James Kellahin (77 min) 08.25 Niedźwiadki szczęścia - serial animowany 08.50 Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Jon Stone, wyk. Robert Downey jr., Leslie Nielsen, Stockard Channing (25 min) 09.15 Piękna i bestia - film animowany, Australia 1992/93 (60 min) 10.10 Sailor Moon Special - serial animowany 11.10 -13.00 Seriale animowane 13.00 Santa Calus And The Magic Drum - film animowany, Finlandia 1996 (50 min) 13.55 Santa's Last Christmas - film animowany, Wielka Brytania 1999 (25 min) 14.25 -15.15 Seriale animowane 15.15 Sailor Moon Special: Podróż do Krainy Snu - serial animowany 16.15 Jaś i Małgosia - film animowany, Australia 1992/93, reż. Richard Slapczynski (55 min) 17.10 Princess Castle - film animowany, USA 1997 (45 min) 18.00 Prince Of The Nile: The Story Of Moses - film animowany, Australia 1998, reż. Richard Slapczynski (90 min) 18.55 Gnomy świętują Boże Narodzenie - film animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (80 min) 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Ostatni jednorożec (The Last Unicorn) - film animowany, USA/W. Bryt. 1982, reż. Arthur Rankin Jr./Jules Bass (89 min) 22.05 Zwycięzcy i grzesznicy (Winners & Sinners) - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong 1985, reż. Samo Hung, wyk. Samo Hung, Jackie Chan, Richard Ng, Charlie Shin (102 min) 00.05 Mechaniczna pomarańcza (A Clockwork Orange) - dramat społeczny, W. Bryt. 1971, reż. Stanley Kubrik, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Paul Farrell, Patrick Macee, Michael Bates (131 min) 02.40 Mr. Nice Guy - thriller, USA 1986, reż. Henry Wolfond, wyk. Mike MacDonald, Jan Smithers, Joe Silver, Harvey Atkin (90 min) 04.25 W krzyżowym ogniu (Moment of Truth/Caught in the Crossfire) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Chuck Bowman, wyk. Dennis Franz, Alley Mills, Daniel Roebuck, Anna Gunn (86 min) left|thumb|80x80px 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Gloria - koncert, Salt Lake City 1998, wyk. Momon Tabernacle Choir 07.30 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 (na żywo) Światło w ciemności - relacja z Austrii 14.20 Kailas - święta góra Tybetu - film dokumentalny 15.15 Zaklinacz deszczu (Rainmaker) - komedia, USA 1956, reż. Joseph Anthony, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Katharine Hepburn, Wendell Corey (116 min) 17.10 Hugo Meyer - film dokumentalny 17.40 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 17.55 Świąteczne zakupy (Weihnachtseinkäufe) - spektakl teatru telewizji, jednoaktówka z cyklu Anatol Arthura Schnitzlera, Austria 1985, reż. Ernst Lothar 18.10 Pierwsza Cicha Noc - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Z Nazaretu do Betlejem - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Zimowa podróż przez Niemcy - koncert bożonarodzeniowy telewizji ARD 1998 21.10 Y'aura t'il de la neige a noel? - film obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Sandrine Veysset, wyk. Dominique Reymond, Daniel Duval, Jessica Martinez, Alexandre Roger (87 min) 22.40 Diego Velazquez - film dokumentalny 23.20 Ojczysta muzyka - Śpiewamy kolędy - koncert, Kölner Gürzenich 1998, wyk. Menskes-Chöre, Niederrheinische Philharmonie 00.55 Rostov-Luanda - film dokumentalny, Mauretania/Angola 1997, reż. Abderrahmane Sissako (75 min) 02.20 Światło w ciemności - podsumowanie - program muzyczny left|thumb|80x80px 05.40 Doug - serial animowany 06.00 Papyrus - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.45 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 07.10 Święty Mikołaj i spółka - serial animowany 07.35 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 07.55 Wowser - serial animowany 08.20 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 08.40 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.15 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy dla dzieci 10.10 A Friendship in Vienna - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Jenny Lewis, Kamie Harper, Stephen Macht, Edward Asner (93 min) 11.45 Dzikie życie - film dokumentalny 14.20 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 15.10 Niezwykła podróż Świętego Mikołaja (It Nearly Wasn't Christmas) - film fantastyczny, USA 1989, reż. Burt Brinckerhoff, wyk. Charles Durning, Risa Schiffman, Annette Marin, Wayne Osmond (95 min) 16.50 A Christmas Carol - film animowany, USA 1997, reż. Stan Phillips (68 min) (powt.) 18.00 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.30 Święty Mikołaj i spółka - serial animowany 19.00 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Księga dżungli (The Jungle Book) - film animowany, USA 1996, reż. R. Davidov (82 min) 21.40 Muppets Tonight! - serial komediowy, USA 1995/96 23.00 Nauczyciel (10/12): Łapy precz od naszej szkoły! - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. David Delrieux, wyk. Gerard Klein, Julian Gutierrez, Romain Legrand, Elisabeth Commelin (89 min) 00.30 Gargoyles - serial animowany 02.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.20 Program nocny left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Mieszkać i żyć - magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 07.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987/95 (powt.) 07.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Mieszkać i żyć: hobby, Internet - magazyn poradnikowy 08.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.15 Mieszkać i żyć: kulinaria, moda, hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 10.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 10.50 Jeopardy! - teleturniej (powt.) 11.20 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej (powt.) 12.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 12.35 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/88, wyk. Richard van Vleet, Ellen Dolan, Michael O'Leary, Mary Kay Adams 13.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987/95, wyk. Susan Flannery, John McCook, Ron Moss, Teri Ann Linn 14.00 Tmini3 zaprasza na kreskówki Bajki braci Grimm - serial animowany 18.25 Miś Goldy 3 (Goldy 3: The Magic of the Golden Bear) - film dla dzieci, USA 1994, reż. John Quinn, wyk. Bonnie Morgann, Cheech Martin, Mr. T, Danny Woodburn (100 min) 20.15 The Far Pavillions - melodramat, W. Brytania, reż. Peter Duffell, wyk. Omar Shariff, John Gielgud, Amy Irving, Christopher Lee (104 min) 22.15 Father Brown, Detective - komedia kryminalna, USA 1979, reż. John Llewelyn Moxley, wyk. Barnard Hughes, Kay Lenz, Michael McGuire, Georg Hearn (93 min) 00.00 Noc z gwiazdami - koncert w Monachium 02.10 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.25 Dispara! - melodramat, Hiszpania 1993, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Francesca Neri, Antonio Banderas, Walter Vidarte, Daniel Poza Lopez (103 min) (powt.) 04.15 Father Brown, Detective - komedia kryminalna, USA 1979, reż. John Llewelyn Moxley, wyk. Barnard Hughes, Kay Lenz, Michael McGuire, Georg Hearn (93 min) (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Przyroda Europy (4/8) - program dokumentalny (powt.) 06.45 Zawsze w środę: Ludzie '99 - talk show (powt.) 08.15 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.30 Zwierzęta z baśni - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Klub kapitana Blaubära - magazyn dla dzieci 09.30 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 11.15 Stary człowiek i jego 'wszechświat' - film dokumentalny 12.45 Spojrzenia wstecz: 1645 lat temu: Gdy Św. Mikołaj nie był jeszcze święty - film dokumentalny 13.00 20 dni XX wieku: Delhi, 15 sierpnia 1947 - koniec władzy kolonialnej - film dokumentalny 13.15 Kronika Niemiec - magazyn historii współczesnej 14.00 Pierwsze Boże Narodzenie - film animowany 14.25 Prezent pod choinkę - film animowany 14.30 Maus Club - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Boże Narodzenie w Kanadzie - film dokumentalny 15.30 Nightmare befor Christmas - musical, USA 1993, reż. Henry Selick (73 min) 16.40 Rodzime melodie: Kolędy - program muzyczny 17.40 Single Bells - film obyczajowy, Austr./Niem. 1997, reż. Xaver Schwarzenberger, wyk. Martina Gedeck, Gregor Bloeb, Mona Seefried, Erwin Steinhauer (90 min) 19.10 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Rodzina Heinza Beckera - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Zgromadzili się u żłóbka... - program folklorystyczny 21.00 Kopciuszek (Tri orisky Popelku) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1973, reż. Vaclav Vorlicek, wyk. Libuse Safrankova, Pavel Travnicek, Carola Braunbock, Daniela Hlavacova (82 min) 22.25 Kapitan von Köpenick (Der Hauptmann von Köpenick) - komedia, Niemcy 1956, reż. Helmut Käutner, wyk. Heinz Rühmann, Hannelore Schroth, Martin Held (89 min) 23.55 Paradise for Three - film obyczajowy, USA 1938, reż. Edward Buzzell, wyk. Robert Young, Frank Morgan, Mary Astor, Edna May Oliver (90 min) 01.10 Ojczyzna (Heimat) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1938, reż. Carl Froehlich, wyk. Heinrich George, Zarah Leander, Ruth Hellberg, Lina Carstens (94 min) 02.45 Kopciuszek (Tri orisky Popelku) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1973 (powt.) 04.10 Boże Narodzenie w Kanadzie - film dokumentalny (powt.) 04.40 Zgromadzili się u żłóbka... - program folklorystyczny (powt.) 05.25 Podróże po świecie: Mój Nowy Jork - Zimowa podróż przez miasto - film dokumentalny 05.55 Z.E.N. - miniatury kulturalne left|thumb|80x80px 05.35 Halo Niemcy (powt.) 06.00 Muminki - serial animowany 06.25 Gdzie jest Walter - serial animowany 06.50 Hippo hurra - serial dla dzieci 07.05 Lotta - serial dla dzieci 07.30 Michel z Lönnebergii - serial dla dzieci 07.55 Pingu - serial animowany 08.15 Chłopak, który spadł z nieba - film animowany, Francja 1997 (25 min) 08.45 Pani Holle (Frau Holle) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1984, reż. Juraj Jakubisko, wyk. Giulietta Masina, Valerie Kaplanova, Sona Valentova, Pavol Mikulik (90 min) 10.15 Najfajniejszy dom towarowy świata - film dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 1999, reż. Jane Prowse, wyk. Elizabeth Earl, Holly Earl, Peter Capaldi, helen Schlesinger (74 min) 11.30 Niezłomny Wiking (Prince Valiant) - film przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. Robert Wagner, James Mason, Janet Leigh, Debra Paget (96 min) 13.05 Wiadomości 13.10 Boże Narodzenie z Astrid Lindgren - program dla dzieci 15.00 Inne święta (A Different Kind of Christmas) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Shelley Long, Barry Bostwick (92 min) 16.30 Wiadomości 16.35 Turyńskie Boże Narodzenie z prezydentem - program muzyczny 17.45 Gdzie jest dzieciątko? - film dokumentalny 18.00 Białe Boże Narodzenie - program muzyczny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 100 lat - odliczanie - serial dokumentalny 19.25 Tam ryczy niedźwiedź - film dokumentalny 20.15 Boże Narodzenie z Marianne i Michaelem - program muzyczny 21.15 Bawarskie zimowe opowieści - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996 21.45 Wiadomości 21.50 Betlejem - 2000 lat później - film dokumentalny 22.20 Betlejem - miejsce nadziei - relacja Mszy Świętej z Betlejem 23.20 A Chance of Snow - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Tony Bill, wyk. Jo Beth Williams, Michael Ontkean, Barbara Barrie, Dey Young (86 min) 00.50 Cudowne życie (It's a Wonderful Life) - film obyczajowy, USA 1946, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. James Stewart, Donna Reed, Thomas Mitchell, Lionel Barrymore, Henry Travers, Beulah Bondi, Frank Faylen (129 min) 02.55 A Chance of Snow - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 (powt.) 04.25 Straßenfeger 05.00 Białe Boże Narodzenie - program muzyczny (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Lämmermann-Show 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny: Puff Daddy 20.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 22.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 23.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 02.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Dzień z Prince'em: Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 12.00 Dwójka (powt.) 13.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 14.00 Noon 16.00 Brytyjskie listy przebojów (powt.) 17.00 Szybkie przewijanie - wywiad z Prince'em 19.00 Dwójka oraz nowości 20.00 W stronę rocka - Rockin' Christmas 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa i nowości - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Kamikaze (powt.) 23.00 Dwójka 00.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości (powt.) 02.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 03.00 Kamikaze (powt.) 04.00 WAH 2 (powt.) 05.00 Moon 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Best of Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 Best of European Top 20 - lista przebojów 16.00 The Late Lick - lista przebojów R & B 17.00 Fanatic - wywiady z gwiazdami. Brandy i Fraser 17.30 Access All Areas - show (Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv 1999 - kulisy uroczystości) 18.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv 1999 (powt.) 20.00 Megamix - romantyczne nagrania Mtv 21.00 Celebrity Deathmatch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 21.30 Kulisy teledysku - program muzyczny (Britney Spears) 22.00 Beavis i Butt-head - serial animowany 00.00 Best of Party Zone - program muzyczny. Taneczna muzyka w gorących rytmach funk, soul, reggae, hiphop 02.00 Noc z teledyskami left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Gepard - najszybsze zwierzę świata 07.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Dzikie kuce i konie domowe 07.55 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 08.50 (P) Lassie: Burmistrz na jeden dzień 09.20 (P) Lassie: Sam Dupree 09.45 (P) Opowieści z zoo 10.40 (P) Weterynarz 12.05 (P) Ostatnia nadzieja słoni afrykańskich 13.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 13.30 (P) Na ratunek! 14.00 (P) Kroniki zoo 15.00 (P) Hau! Pieskie życie 16.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Porwanie psa 16.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera. Pies uciekł nocą; waleczny kot 17.00 (P) Weterynarz 18.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Kentucky - mamucie jaskinie 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Manitoba 19.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 19.30 (P) Na ratunek! 20.00 (P) Afryka nieujarzmiona: Syn Jumbe 21.00 (P) Życie wśród dzikich kotów 22.00 (P) Tygrysy ludojady 23.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu HBO 7.05 Na planie filmu "Inspektor Ga- dżet" 7.25 Diabeł za skórą - komedia USA 9.05 Równina Serengeti - film przyrod. 10.00 Operacja "Rozwód" - film famil. USA 11.35 Dziadek do orzechów - film famil. pol. 13.10 Pseudonim "Rosomak" - film akcji USA 14.45 Nic nie widzę, nic nie słyszę - komedia USA 16.30 Zwariowani detektywi - komedia USA 18.05 Najlepszy kumpel Pana Boga - film obycz. USA 20.00 Marcin Daniec - Tłok show 21.30 Siedem lat w Tybecie - dra- mat USA 23.45 Prosto z Hollywood 0.15 Kolor purpury - dramat USA 2.45 Kasyno życia - film krym. USA 4.20 Kolory kochania - film biograf. pol. Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Tajemniczy wszechświat Artura C. Clarke'a: Relikwie świętych 09.30 (P) DNA w sądzie 10.25 (P) Najlepsze samochody: Mercedes Benz 10.50 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Opowieści o przetrwaniu 11.20 (P) Poza rok 2000 11.45 Góry lodowe 12.40 (P) Następny krok 13.10 (P) John Glenn: Władca prędkości 14.05 (P) Nowe odkrycia: Mówiące obrazy 15.15 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Oblężenie Konstantynopola 15.40 (P) Pierwsze loty: Canard - ogonem do przodu 16.10 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 16.35 (P) Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 17.00 (P) Cudem ocaleni: Zagubieni na pustyni 17.30 Ciekawostki Discovery 18.00 (P) Wyprawy w czasie: Greylake 19.00 (P) Poza rok 2000 19.30 (P) Wysypisko: Łódź motorowa 20.30 (P) Opowieści wojenne: Pierre Lalande - agent specjalny 21.00 (P) Szpiedzy: Szpieg kontra szpieg 22.00 (P) Szpiedzy: Prawdziwy 007 23.00 (P) Szpiedzy: Śmiertelna rozgrywka 00.00 (P) Niesamowite maszyny: Balony 01.00 (P) Opowieści z Czarnego Muzeum 01.30 (P) Medycyna sądowa: Z popiołów 02.00 (P) Opowieści wojenne: Pierre Lalande - agent specjalny 02.30 (P) Pasjonaci z wyboru: Koparka JCB 03.00 Zakończenie programu ONYX 05.00 Przedtakt - Muzyka na dzień dobry - magazyn muzyczny 09.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 10.00 Przedtakt - Muzyka na dzień dobry - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Jazz ONYX: Świąteczny jazz - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 13.00 Pełne brzmienie - Muzyka, wywiady, nowinki - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 16.00 Pełne brzmienie - Muzyka i nie tylko - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 18.30 ONYX Jukebox - Przeboje na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 ONYX Country Club: A Merry Country X-Mas - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 20.00 ONYX...in concert: Luciano Pavarotti - Christmas with Pavarotti - koncert 21.30 ONYX Spezial: Lutricia McNeal - program muzyczny 22.00 Czas na marzenia - Muzyczny relaks - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Senne nuty - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny 00.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.00 Senne nuty - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny CARTOON NETWORK/TCM 04.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 04.30 Mrugający Bill 05.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 05.30 Tabaluga 06.00 Dink, mały dinozaur 06.30 Figle z Flintstonami 07.00 Żywiołki 07.30 Heathcliff i Dingbat 08.00 13 Demonów Scooby Doo 08.30 Dwa głupie psy 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Krowa i kurczak 10.00 Johnny Bravo 10.30 Animaniacy 11.00 Beetlejuice 11.30 Maska 12.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 12.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 Scooby Doo 14.00 Kocia ferajna 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Zwariowana szkoła Latającego Nosorożca 15.30 Głupi i głupszy 16.00 Maska 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 KRESKÓWKI NAD KRESKÓWKAMI 18.30 Struś Pędziwiatr 18.45 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Jetsonowie 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz (The Wizard of Oz) - baśń filmowa, USA 1939, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Judy Garland, Frank Morgan, Ray Bolger, Jack Haley (102 min) 21.45 Gigi - musical, USA 1958, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Leslie Caron, Maurice Chevalier, Louis Jourdan, Eva Gabor (115 min) 23.40 Brigadoon - komedia, USA 1954, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gene Kelly, Van Johnson, Cyd Charisse, Barry Jones (104 min) Wizja 1 06.30 Sposób Waldo - serial dla dzieci 07.00 The Monkees - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 07.30 The Monkees - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 08.00 Cosby - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 08.30 Cosby - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 09.00 Jenny (The Jenny McCarthy Show) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Mark Reisman/Howard Gewirtz, wyk. Jenny McCarthy, H. Jon Benjamin, Paul Greenberg, Michael Loprete (30 min) 09.30 Jenny (The Jenny McCarthy Show) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Mark Reisman/Howard Gewirtz, wyk. Jenny McCarthy, H. Jon Benjamin, Paul Greenberg, Michael Loprete (30 min) 10.00 Spaść do góry (Fired Up) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (30 min) 10.30 Spaść do góry (Fired Up) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (30 min) 11.00 Fabryka (The Industry) - serial komediowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Henry Sawer-Foner, wyk. Rick Mercer, Peter Keleghan, Leah Pinsent, Alex Carter (30 min) 11.30 Fabryka (The Industry) - serial komediowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Henry Sawer-Foner, wyk. Rick Mercer, Peter Keleghan, Leah Pinsent, Alex Carter (30 min) 12.00 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Andrzej Zaorski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Janek Jankowski, Wojciech Malajkat, Małgorzata Bieniek (30 min) 12.30 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Filip Zylber, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Janek Jankowski, Wojciech Malajkat, Małgorzata Bieniek (30 min) 13.00 Cosby - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Cosby - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 14.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, John Ratzenberger (30 min) 14.30 Zdrówko (Cheers) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, John Ratzenberger (30 min) 15.00 Znów mieć osiemnaście lat (18 Again!) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Paul Flaherty, wyk. George Burns, Charlie Schlatter, Tony Roberts, Anita Morris (100 min) 17.00 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Filip Zylber, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Janek Jankowski, Wojciech Malajkat, Małgorzata Bieniek (30 min) 17.30 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Andrzej Zaorski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Janek Jankowski, Wojciech Malajkat, Małgorzata Bieniek (30 min) 18.00 Grace w opałach (Grace under Fire) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (30 min) 18.30 Jenny (The Jenny McCarthy Show) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Mark Reisman/Howard Gewirtz, wyk. Jenny McCarthy, H. Jon Benjamin, Paul Greenberg, Michael Loprete (30 min) 19.00 Jonathan Creek - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998, wyk. Alan Davies, Caroline Quentin (60 min) 20.30 Zdrówko (Cheers) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, John Ratzenberger (30 min) 21.00 Kobietki i kokietki (Babes in the Wood) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Andy DeEmmony/Graeme Harper/Morgan Lawley, wyk. Karl Howman, Denise Van Outen, Natalie Walter, Mark Hayford (60 min) 22.00 Blokersi (The PJs) - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1999 22.30 Komedie Hale'a i Pace'a - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Budząc Teda (Waking Ned) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Kirk Jones, wyk. Ian Bannen, David Kelly, Susan Lynch, James Nesbitt (120 min) 01.00 Koncert Celine Dion: These Are Special Times 02.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 03.00 Wiejskie wakacje w krzywym zwierciadle (A Weekend in the Country) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Martin Bergman, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Richard Lewis, Rita Rudner, Christine Lahti (89 min) Fox Kids 06.00 Pinokio - serial animowany 06.25 Ric - serial animowany 06.30 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial animowany 06.55 Trzy małe duszki - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David Warry-Smith 07.20 Świat Bobbiego - film animowany 07.45 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 08.10 Kleszcz - serial animowany, USA 1994 08.35 X Men - serial animowany, 1997 09.00 VR Troopers - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Hughes 09.25 Beetleborgs - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Doug Campbell 09.50 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 10.15 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 10.40 The Simpsons - serial animowany, USA 1989 11.05 Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver 11.30 Liceum na morzu - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1997, reż. John Bell 11.55 Ric - serial animowany 12.00 Spiderman: Nienawidzę Klonów (Spiderman) - film dla dzieci (105 min) 13.45 Łebski Harry - serial animowany, 1980 14.10 Inspektor Gadżet - serial animowany, Kanada 1983-85 14.35 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 15.00 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 15.25 Spiderman - serial animowany 15.50 X Men - serial animowany, 1997 16.15 Masked Rider - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Winkless 16.40 VR Troopers - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Hughes 17.05 Beetleborgs - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Doug Campbell 17.30 Świat Bobbiego - film animowany 17.55 The Simpsons - serial animowany, USA 1989 18.20 Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver 18.45 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 19.10 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 19.35 Liceum na morzu - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1997, reż. John Bell 20.00 Spiderman - serial animowany 20.25 X Men - serial animowany, 1997 20.50 Masked Rider - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Winkless 21.15 VR Troopers - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Hughes 21.40 Beetleborgs - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Doug Campbell 22.00 Zakończenie programu QuesTV 08.00 Granice sportu 08.55 Motorowy zawrót głowy 09.20 Cztery koła 10.15 Dwa koła 10.40 Zderzakiem do zwycięstwa 11.35 Tutto Montagne 12.00 Szalony sport 12.25 Świat techniki 12.50 Na szczytach wojskowej techniki 13.20 Max Power 14.10 Gillette World Sport Special 14.35 Moto-tydzień 15.00 Cztery koła 15.50 Dwa koła 16.15 Zderzakiem do zwycięstwa 17.10 Sporty motorowe 17.35 Tutto Montagne 18.00 Niewiarygodne sporty 18.30 Świat techniki 19.00 Motorsport Mundial '99 19.30 Moto-tydzień 20.00 Sportomania 21.00 Granice sportu 22.00 Na szczytach wojskowej techniki 22.30 Uwaga rok 2000! Marco Polo 04.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - magazyn 05.00 Wielka przygoda: Korea 06.00 Południowo-zachodnia Sardynia - reportaż 06.30 Wędrówki: Prowansja 07.30 Klub Marcopolo: Millenium - magazyn turystyczny (wydanie specjalne) 08.00 Za morzem 08.30 Pielgrzymki 09.00 Pejzaże: Oman (2) 09.30 Jeziora i rzeki Ameryki 10.30 Adventures: Boże Narodzenie w Tyrolu 11.00 W drodze na biegun północny - Irlandia i Szkocja 11.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Ventimiglia 12.00 Sekrety Indii 12.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - magazyn 13.00 Kolebki sztuki: Florencja 13.30 Przysmaki Włoch: Gwiazdkowe wydanie specjalne (1) 14.00 Wielka przygoda: Złoty Trójkąt 15.00 Pejzaże: Oman (3) 15.30 Kurtyna: Napój miłosny - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 Moja Afryka: Republika Środkowej Afryki 17.00 Rzeki: Wzdłuż rzek Francji: Alzacja 17.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Palermo - od początków po Barok 18.00 Za horyzontem: Holandia 19.00 Dalekie podróże: Egipt 19.30 Na wysokości: Kranjska Góra 20.00 Przysmaki Włoch: Gwiazdkowe wydanie specjalne (2) 20.30 Okrywamy Amerykę - Kalifornia 21.00 Destination - kierunki światowej turystyki 22.00 Wędrówki: Malediwy 22.30 Szlakami wiary: Kevelear 23.00 Na szlaku: Motorem wzdłuż wybrzeży Morza Śródziemnego 23.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Umbria - lasy św. Franciszka 00.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Rzym 00.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Zanzibar (2) 01.00 Słynne rezydencje: Pałac Balbi Durazzo w Gunui 01.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - magazyn 02.00 Wielka przygoda: Korea 03.00 Południowo-zachodnia Sardynia - reportaż 03.30 Wędrówki: Prowansja MCM 06.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.00 Le Hit - magazyn muzyczny 12.30 Le 13' Music: Riga/Fashion - magazyn muzyczny 12.45 MCM Tubes - teledyski 13.00 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 13.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski 16.30 Le Hit - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Total Club 17.20 Replay - magazyn gier wideo 17.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski 18.00 Airplay - radiowe hity 18.30 Play-list 100% Europe 19.00 Le 13' Music: Riga/Fashion - magazyn muzyczny 19.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 19.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 20.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 20.20 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 20.30 Le Hit: Macy Gray - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Cinemascope - magazyn filmowy 22.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 23.00 MCM Clubbin' 23.30 Total Dance 02.30 Total Electro 04.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski Le Cinema 14.00 Piotr Wielki (Piotr Pierwyj) (1) - film historyczny, ZSSR 1937, reż. Władimir Pietrow, wyk. Nikołaj Simonow, Ałła Tarasowa, M. Czerkasow, Nina Latonina (96 min) 16.00 Piotr Wielki (Piotr Pierwyj) (2) - film historyczny, ZSSR 1937, reż. Władimir Pietrow, wyk. Nikołaj Simonow, Ałła Tarasowa, M. Czerkasow, Nina Latonina (96 min) 18.00 Zawijanie do przystani (Att angöra en brygga) - komedia, Szwecja 1965, reż. Tage Danielsson, wyk. Monica Zetterlund, Birgitta Andersson, Katie Rolfsen, Lars Ekborg (90 min) 20.00 Ich troje (Happy We) - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja 1983, reż. Lasse Hallstrom, wyk. Brasse Brannstrom, Ivan Oljelund, Magnus Harenstam, Pia Green (111 min) 22.00 Portret rodziny (Retro de familia) - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1976, reż. Antonio Gimenez-Rico, wyk. Antonio Ferrandis, Miguel Bose, Monica Randall (120 min) 00.00 Młodość Katarzyny (Mołodaja Jekaterina/Young Catherine) (1/2) - dramat historyczny, W. Bryt./Rosja/Kanada 1991, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Julia Ormond, Vanessa Redgrave, Christopher Plummer, Franco Nero (88 min) VH1 04.00 Greatest Hits of... Elvis Presley 05.00 Elvis in Memphis 06.00 VH-1 Spice 07.00 Christmas Hits 09.00 Pop-Up Video 10.00 VH-1 Upbeat 13.00 Behind the Music - Gloria Estefan 14.00 VH-1 to 1: Whitney Houston 14.30 Pop-Up Video: Divas Special 15.00 Top 20 Women of All Time 17.00 VH-1 to 1: Tina Turner 17.30 VH-1 to 1: Whitney Houston 18.00 Behind the Music: Shania Twain 19.00 Something for the Weekend Christmas Special 20.00 Emma Emma Bunton 21.00 VH-1 Divas Live 99! 23.30 Greatest Hits of... Christmas 00.00 Hey, Watch This!: Christmas Special 01.00 Mills 'n' Santa 02.00 VH-1 Spice - Christmas Special 03.00 Hey, Watch This! France 2 05.40 La chance aux chansons - program rozrywkowy 06.30 Telematin - magazyn poranny 08.35 Amoureusement votre - serial, USA 09.05 Amour, gloire et beaute - serial, USA 09.30 La planete de Donkey Kong: 3001 L'odyssee des Kongs 11.00 Motus - teleturniej 11.35 Les Z'amours - teleturniej 12.05 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 12.15 Pyramide - teleturniej 12.55 Prognoza pogody 13.00 Journal - wiadomości 13.45 Prognoza pogody 13.55 Niania inne niż wszystkie (Une nounou pas comme les autres) - komedia, Francja 1994, reż. Eric Civanyan, wyk. Mimie Mathy, Thierry Heckendorn, Micheline Dax, Renan Mazeas (86 min) 15.35 Don Camillo - komedia, Włochy 1983, reż. Terence Hill, wyk. Terence Hill, Colin Blakely, Mimsy Farmer, Ross Hill (118 min) 17.40 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 17.45 Alicja w krainie czarów (Alice in Wonderland) - film SF, USA 1999, reż. Nick Willing, wyk. Tina Majorino, Robbie Coltrane, Whoopi Goldberg, Ben Kingsley (125 min) 20.00 Journal - wiadomości 20.35 Noe vers l'an 2000 20.40 Prognoza pogody 20.55 Le plus grand cabaret du monde - program rozrywkowy 22.50 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 22.55 Le mystere de Noel 00.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 01.25 Les palmes de Monsieur Schutz - teatr telewizji 03.30 Mezzo l'info 03.40 Adolescent - film krótkometrażowy 04.35 Cordee canine - film dokumentalny 05.00 Un cas pour deux: Le petit chaperon rouge - serial dokumentalny CANAL+ NIEBIESKI 10.15 Izrael - Palestyna, ziemia dwukrotnie obiecana - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 11.15 Ósmy dzień tygodnia - film obyczajowy, Polska 1958, reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Sonia Ziemann, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Emil Karewicz (82 min) 12.40 Taki spokojny chłopiec (The Stone Boy) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Christopher Cain, wyk. Robert Duval, Jason Presson, Glenn Close, Frederic Forrest (91 min) 14.10 Żółtodzioby (Half Baked) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Tamra Davis, wyk. Dave Chappelle, Guillermo Diaz, Jim Breuer, Harland Williams (82 min) 15.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 16.30 Tekwar - Proces (TekWar - 'TekJustice') - film SF, Kanada 1994, reż. Jerry Ciccoritti, wyk. Greg Evigan, Eugene Clark, Torri Higginson (86 min) 17.55 Deser: Drobniaki - film krótkometrażowy 18.05 Na dobre i na złe (For Richer or Poorer) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Bryan Spice, wyk. Tim Allen, Kirstie Alley, Jay O. Sanders (94 min) 20.00 Elfy z ogrodu czarów (Fairy Tale - A True Story) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Charles Sturridge, wyk. Florence Hoath, Elizabeth Earl, Paul McGann (93 min) 21.35 Złoto dezerterów - komedia, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Witold Zborowski, Jan Englert (178 min) 23.35 Pukając do nieba bram (Knockin' on Heavens Door) - komedia, Niemcy 1997, reż. Thomas Jahn, wyk. Til Schweiger, Jan Josef Liefers, Thierry van Werveke, Rutger Hauer (85 min) 01.05 Ochroniarz (Blackjack) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. John Woo, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Kate Vernon, Phillip MacKenzie, Kam Heskin (91 min) 02.40 Minion - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Jean Marc Piche, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Francoise Robertson, Allen Altamn, Don Franck (87 min) Fashion TV 07.00 Dzień dobry, tu Fashion TV 08.00 Kolekcja: Trussardi - moda damska, jesień/zima '99/00 08.30 Modelki: nowe twarze 09.00 Bielizna dla kobiet 09.30 Pret a porter - zima 2000 10.00 Moda ze Stanów Zjednoczonych 11.00 Kolekcja: Galliano - moda damska, jesień/zima '99/00 12.00 Bielizna dla kobiet 13.00 Premiery: nowości na zimę 14.00 Kolekcja: Tierry Mugler - moda damska haute couture, wiosna/lato '99 15.00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 15.30 Najlepsze pokazy 16.00 Bielizna dla kobiet 17.00 Kolekcja: Vivenne Westwood - moda męska, wiosna/lato '98 18.00 Trendy 19.00 Premiery: nowości na zimę 20.00 Wieczór w paryskich kabaretach: Moulin Rouge, Crazy Horse, Le Lido. 23.00 Kolekcja: Givenchy - moda damska, jesień/zima 97/98 00.00 Młodzi kreatorzy 01.00 Premiery: nowości na zimę 02.00 Kolekcja: Ungaro - moda damska haute couture, jesień/zima '99/00 04.00 Bielizna dla kobiet 05.00 Kolekcja: D Squared - moda męska, jesień/zima '99/00 05.30 Nocne klipy E! Entertainment 04.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Anna Nicole Smith - program dokumentalny 05.00 Bez montażu: Lauren Holly - wywiady z gwiazdami 05.30 Dla każdego - magazyn rozmaitości 06.00 Klaps: Superstar - magazyn kulturalny 06.30 Zbliżenia: Lance Henriksen - program rozrywkowy 07.00 Focus: Wild on the Millennium - reportaż 08.00 E! News - magazyn kulturalny 08.30 Fashion Emergency - magazyn mody 09.00 Wkrótce premiera - zapowiedzi premier kinowych 09.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Frankie Lymon - program dokumentalny 10.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Anna Nicole Smith - program dokumentalny 11.00 Bez montażu: Lauren Holly - wywiady z gwiazdami 11.30 Dla każdego - magazyn rozmaitości 12.00 Klaps: Superstar - magazyn kulturalny 12.30 Zbliżenia: Lance Henriksen - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Focus: Wild on the Millennium - reportaż 14.00 E! News - magazyn kulturalny 14.30 Fashion Emergency - magazyn mody 15.00 Wkrótce premiera - zapowiedzi premier kinowych 15.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Frankie Lymon - program dokumentalny 16.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Anna Nicole Smith - program dokumentalny 17.00 Bez montażu: Lauren Holly - wywiady z gwiazdami 17.30 Dla każdego - magazyn rozmaitości 18.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Princess Diana - program dokumentalny 19.30 Klaps: Superstar - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Beatle Wives - program dokumentalny 21.00 Dla każdego - magazyn rozmaitości 21.30 Portrety gwiazd: Audrey Hepburn - wywiady z gwiazdami 22.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Marilyn Monroe - program dokumentalny 23.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Kennedys - program dokumentalny 00.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Princess Diana - program dokumentalny 01.30 Klaps: Superstar - magazyn kulturalny 02.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Beatle Wives - program dokumentalny 03.00 Dla każdego - magazyn rozmaitości 03.30 Portrety gwiazd: Audrey Hepburn - wywiady z gwiazdami BBC Prime 04.00 Quinze Minutes - język francuski 04.45 Ici Paris - język francuski 05.00 Program małego business'u - program poradnikowy 06.00 Sezon sztuki malarskiej - program edukacyjny 07.00 Noddy w krainie zabawek - program dla dzieci 07.15 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 07.30 Animowany alfabet - program dla dzieci 07.35 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla młodzieży 08.00 Pożyczający 08.30 Zgadnij co to jest - program rozrywkowy 08.55 Wyzwania mody 09.20 Prawdziwe pokoje 09.45 Kilroy 10.30 East End - serial fabularny 11.00 Wielkie polowanie na antyki - wydanie świąteczne - serial 12.00 Sztuka i pokaz umiejętności - program edukacyjny 12.30 Do gotowania...start - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Zgadnij co to jest - program rozrywkowy 13.25 BBC Proms 1998 14.30 East End - serial fabularny 15.00 Antyczny show 15.30 Do gotowania...start - program kulinarny 16.00 Jackanory Gold - program dla dzieci 16.15 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 16.35 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla młodzieży 17.00 Hity muzyki pop II - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Ostatnie z letnich win 18.30 Zapnij pasy 19.00 East End - serial fabularny 19.30 Szpital zwierzęcy 20.00 Czarna żmija - komedia 20.30 Pastor z Dibley - serial obyczajowy 21.15 Harry Enfield's Yule Log Chums 22.00 Czas matki - komedia 23.40 Kolędy od króli 00.30 Pasterka - Msza Święta 01.30 Oh Doktor Beeching! - komedia 02.00 Kłopoty - film obyczajowy 03.35 Gallowglass - film obyczajowy BBC World 04.00 BBC News 04.30 Asia Today 04.45 World Business Report 05.00 BBC News 05.30 HARDtalk 06.00 BBC News 06.30 Radical Highs (2/4) 07.00 BBC World News 07.30 Europe Direct 08.00 BBC World News 08.30 HARDtalk 09.00 BBC World News 09.30 Panorama 10.00 BBC World News 10.30 HARDtalk 11.00 BBC World News 11.30 Talking Movies 12.00 The World Today 13.30 Panorama 14.00 BBC World News 14.15 World Business Report 14.30 The World Today 15.30 Talking Movies 16.00 BBC World News 16.30 HARDtalk 17.00 BBC World News 17.30 Panorama 18.00 BBC World News 18.15 World Business Report 18.30 Top Gear 19.00 The World Today 20.30 HARDtalk 21.00 BBC World News 21.30 Century to Century 22.00 BBC World News 22.10 World Business Report 22.30 Airport Special 23.00 BBC World News 23.30 Europe Direct 00.00 BBC World News 00.30 World Business Report 00.45 Asia Today 01.00 BBC News 01.30 HARDtalk 02.00 BBC News 02.30 Radical Highs (2/4) 03.00 BBC News 03.30 Century to Century Discovery Travel & Adventure 09.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.30 Tajemnice wysp skarbów: Aruba - diabeł i krzyż 09.55 Niebezpieczna strefa: Walka i zapobieganie porwaniom 10.25 Pojazdy śnieżne 11.20 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 11.45 Afryka mało znana: Na ziemi zaginionej arki 12.40 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 13.10 Afryka nieznana: Airborn 13.35 Samotna planeta: Syria, Jordania i Liban 14.30 Przygody na australijskich pustkowiach 15.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 15.25 Tajemnice wysp skarbów: Aruba - diabeł i krzyż 15.55 Niebezpieczna strefa: Walka i zapobieganie porwaniom 16.20 Pojazdy śnieżne 17.15 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 17.45 Afryka mało znana: Na ziemi zaginionej arki 18.40 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 19.05 Afryka nieznana: Airborn 19.35 Samotna planeta: Syria, Jordania i Liban 20.30 Przygody na australijskich pustkowiach 20.55 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 21.25 Tajemnice wysp skarbów: Aruba - diabeł i krzyż 21.50 Niebezpieczna strefa: Walka i zapobieganie porwaniom 22.20 Pojazdy śnieżne 23.15 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 23.40 Afryka mało znana: Na ziemi zaginionej arki 00.35 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 01.05 Afryka nieznana: Airborn 01.30 Samotna planeta: Syria, Jordania i Liban 02.25 Przygody na australijskich pustkowiach 03.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Sci-Trek 09.00 Magazyn Discover: Nauka o broni palnej 09.55 Poza rok 2000 10.25 Jurassica: Starcie tytanów (Historia trzech zabójców) 10.50 Polowanie na seryjnego podpalacza 11.45 Połączenia do kwadratu: Kto to zrobił? 12.15 Tajemniczy wszechświat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Detektywi umysłowi 12.45 Operacja na orbicie: Teleskop Hubble'a 13.35 Wszystkiego najlepszego! 14.30 Fenomeny pogody: Huragany 15.00 Magazyn Discover: Nauka o broni palnej 15.55 Poza rok 2000 16.20 Jurassica: Starcie tytanów (Historia trzech zabójców) 16.50 Polowanie na seryjnego podpalacza 17.45 Połączenia do kwadratu: Kto to zrobił? 18.10 Tajemniczy wszechświat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Detektywi umysłowi 18.40 Operacja na orbicie: Teleskop Hubble'a 19.35 Wszystkiego najlepszego! 20.30 Fenomeny pogody: Huragany 20.55 Magazyn Discover: Nauka o broni palnej 21.50 Poza rok 2000 22.20 Jurassica: Starcie tytanów (Historia trzech zabójców) 22.45 Polowanie na seryjnego podpalacza 23.40 Połączenia do kwadratu: Kto to zrobił? 00.10 Tajemniczy wszechświat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Detektywi umysłowi 00.40 Operacja na orbicie: Teleskop Hubble'a 01.30 Wszystkiego najlepszego! 02.25 Fenomeny pogody: Huragany 03.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Civilisation 09.00 Podniebne bitwy: Na morzu i w powietrzu 09.55 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Chicheley Hall 10.25 Dawni wojownicy: Legiony Rzymu 10.50 Narzędzia wojny: Tygrys 11.45 Podróżnicy w czasie: Tajemnice Czerwonego Miasta 12.15 Punkty zwrotne historii: Mafia 12.40 Terra X: Chirurdzy epoki kamiennej 13.10 Pola bitew 14.05 Pierwsze loty: Szybciej niż myśl i wyżej niż niebo 14.30 Łowcy skarbów: Gorączka złota na górze Diwata (2) 15.00 Podniebne bitwy: Na morzu i w powietrzu 15.55 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Chicheley Hall 16.20 Dawni wojownicy: Legiony Rzymu 16.50 Narzędzia wojny: Tygrys 17.45 Podróżnicy w czasie: Tajemnice Czerwonego Miasta 18.10 Punkty zwrotne historii: Mafia 18.40 Terra X: Chirurdzy epoki kamiennej 19.05 Pola bitew 20.00 Pierwsze loty: Szybciej niż myśl i wyżej niż niebo 20.30 Łowcy skarbów: Gorączka złota na górze Diwata (2) 20.55 Podniebne bitwy: Na morzu i w powietrzu 21.50 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Chicheley Hall 22.20 Dawni wojownicy: Legiony Rzymu 22.45 Narzędzia wojny: Tygrys 23.40 Podróżnicy w czasie: Tajemnice Czerwonego Miasta 00.10 Punkty zwrotne historii: Mafia 00.35 Terra X: Chirurdzy epoki kamiennej 01.05 Pola bitew 02.00 Pierwsze loty: Szybciej niż myśl i wyżej niż niebo 02.25 Łowcy skarbów: Gorączka złota na górze Diwata (2) 03.00 Zakończenie programu BR Alpha 07.00 Tele-Gym: gimnastyka poranna - program sportowy 07.15 Alpha-forum - magazyn publicystyczny 08.00 Listy z Wielkiej Brytanii - film dokumentalny 09.00 Multimedia - program edukacyjny (powt.) 09.30 Każdy ma prawo - magazyn prawniczy (powt.) 09.55 Pieniądze - program poradnikowy 10.00 Magazyn akademicki 10.30 Natural Inventions - program edukacyjny 10.45 Pogoda w Alpach 11.00 Niebiańscy autorzy: Alexander Samsonow - film dokumentalny (powt.) 11.45 Anschi i Karl-Heinz - magazyn religijny (powt.) 12.00 Pieśni na Boże Narodzenie - program muzyczny 12.45 Boże Narodzenie w Mecklemburgii-Pomorzu Przednim - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Finlandia: Rovaniemi - film dokumentalny 14.00 Zwyczaje u Alemanów - program krajoznawczy 14.45 Niezapomniane opowieści wigilijne - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Krótkie życie świątecznej gęsi - film dokumentalny 16.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni - magazyn krajoznawczy 16.15 Boże Narodzenie po wojnie - film dokumentalny 16.45 Mój ulubiony fragment literatury - czyta Hannelore Elsner - program edukacyjny 17.00 Śpiewanie na Boże Narodzenie - program muzyczny 17.55 Święta noc... - program literacki 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19.00 Chór chłopięcy z Windsbach - program muzyczny 20.00 Pastorałka - program muzyczny 20.35 A słowo stało się ciałem - program religijny 21.20 Rundschau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.25 Opowieści z Południowego Tyrolu - program krajoznawczy 22.10 Cicha noc, święta noc - program religijny 22.55 Szkice rzymskie - film dokumentalny 23.25 Żłobki bożonarodzeniowe - program religijny 23.30 Kronika filmowa - magazyn historyczny 23.45 Tele-Gym - program sportowy (powt.) 00.00 Space-Night - program nocny SWR 06.00 Program lokalny 08.00 Tele-Gym: gimnastyka poranna - program sportowy 08.15 Pieśni na Boże Narodzenie z Południowego Tyrolu - program muzyczny 08.30 The Sound of... (6/12) - serial edukacyjny 09.00 DASDING w TV - program dla dzieci 10.35 Melodie na Boże Narodzenie w Theater des Westens - program muzyczny 11.45 Lodowe róże dla Świętego Mikołaja - program dla dzieci 12.50 W wigilię - film animowany 13.15 Wigilijna opowieść w kolorze purpury - program dla dzieci 14.35 Tajemniczy blondyn w czarnym bucie (Le grand blond avec une noire) - francuska komedia kryminalna, 1974, reż. Yves Robert, wyk. Pierre Richard, Jean Rochefort, Mireille Darc, Bernard Blier (86 min) 16.00 Best of Titanic - legenda podbija świat - film dokumentalny 17.00 Program lokalny 17.55 Aktuell - wiadomości 18.00 Boże Narodzenie w wesołej winnicy - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Z Wolfgangiem Goethe po Alzacji - film dokumentalny 19.45 Opowieści na Boże Narodzenie według Sebastiana Blau - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Tagesschau - wiadomości (ARD) 20.15 Koncert wigilijny z Gotthilfem Fischerem - program muzyczny 21.15 Kapitan z Köpenick (Der Hauptmann von Köppenick) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1956, reż. Helmut Käutner, wyk. Heinz Rühmann, Hannelore Schroth, Martin Held, Erich Schellow (89 min) 22.45 -08.15 (na żywo) Północna ściana Eigeru CNN 04.00 World News 04.30 Moneyline 05.00 World News 05.15 American Edition 05.30 CNN Newsroom 06.00 CNN This Morning 06.30 World Business This Morning 07.00 CNN This Morning 07.30 World Business This Morning 08.00 CNN This Morning 08.30 World Business This Morning 09.00 CNN This Morning 09.30 World Sport 10.00 Larry King Live 11.00 World News 11.30 World Sport 12.00 World News 12.30 Biz Asia 13.00 World News 13.15 Asian Edition 13.30 Pinnacle Europe 14.00 World News 14.15 Asian Edition 14.30 World Report 15.00 World News 15.30 Showbiz Today 16.00 World News 16.30 World Sport 17.00 World News 17.30 Inside Europe 18.00 Larry King Live 19.00 World News 19.45 American Edition 20.00 World News 20.30 World Business Today 21.00 World News 21.30 Q & A 22.00 World News Europe 22.30 Insight 23.00 World Business Today 23.30 World Sport 00.00 CNN World View 00.30 Moneyline Newshour 01.30 Inside Europe 02.00 World News Americas 02.30 Q & A 03.00 Larry King Live Kanal 5 07.00 Dog City - serial dla dzieci 07.30 Sky Dancers - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Program dla dzieci 10.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.55 Jenny Jones - talk show 11.50 Fiender - serial obyczajowy, Szwecja 12.40 Skrzydła - serial komediowy, USA 13.10 That's My Boy - komedia, USA 1951, reż. Hal Walker, wyk. Dean Martin, Jerry Lwis, Ruth Hussey, Eddie Mayehoff (110 min) 15.10 Men Behaving Badly - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 16.10 The Christmas Tree - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Sally Field, wyk. Julie Harris, Andres McCarthy, Trini Alvarado, Jessica Hecht (100 min) 18.00 Frasier - serial komediowy, USA 18.30 Spin City - serial komediowy, USA 19.00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy, USA 19.30 Det spökar - film dokumentalny 20.00 OP:7 - serial obyczajowy, Szwecja 1998 21.00 Gremliny rozrabiaja (Gremlins) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Joe Dante, wyk. Zach Galligan, Phoebe Cates, Hoyt Axton (102 min) 23.00 Oficer i dżentelmen (An Officer and a Gentlemen) - film obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Richard Gere, Debra Winger, David Keith, Louis Gossett Jr (140 min) 01.20 Randka ze śmiercią (Appointment with Death) - film kryminalny, USA 1988, reż. Michael Winner, wyk. Peter Ustinov, Lauren Bacall, Carrie Fischer, John Gielgud (98 min) NBC Europe 06.00 Top Stories 06.30 Market Wrap 1999 07.00 Year in Review 08.00 Europe Todey Live 09.00 Market Watch Live 09.30 Market Wrap 1999 10.00 Today Show - magazyn aktualności 11.00 Time & Again - magazyn dokumentalny 12.00 QVC - magazyn reklamowy 15.00 NBC Giga - magazyn komputerowy 18.00 NBC Giga Best of '99 22.00 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno and Late Night With Conan O'Brien 00.00 NBC Giga Best of '99 (powt.) 04.00 Time & Again - magazyn dokumentalny 05.00 Far Eastern Economic Rev 05.30 Smart Money TV4 06.00 Poranne wiadomości 09.20 En saga pa is - musical, USA 1997, reż. Dwight Hemion, wyk. Ekaterina Gordeeva, Kurt Browning, Josee Chouinard, Daria Grinkov (50 min) 10.15 Jul i rutan 11.05 Koncert Björk z 1998 roku 11.35 Carola i Betlehem - program dokumentalny 12.05 Tba 12.30 Herr Willowbys julgran 13.00 Musse Piggs julsaga 13.55 Cirkus Monte Carlo 14.55 Tba 15.10 Elton John show 16.30 Working - serial komediowy, USA 1997 17.00 Carolas julkonsert 17.55 Keno 18.05 Jol, blot och paradisträd 18.30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18.45 Julens hemligheter - serial 19.00 Jeopardy! - teleturniej 19.20 Zwiastun programu: Milleniumlotteriet 19.25 Jeopardy! - teleturniej 19.30 Sju Systrar - serial obyczajowy, Norwegia 1998 20.00 Koncert świąteczny Celine Dion 21.00 Cud w Nowym York'u (1/2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Richard Attenborough, Elizabeth Perkins, Dylan McDermott, J.T Walsh (120 min) 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Cud w Nowym York'u (2/2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Richard Attenborough, Elizabeth Perkins, Dylan McDermott, J.T Walsh (120 min) 23.20 Getting Away with Murder - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Harvey Miller, wyk. Lily Tomlin, Jack Lemmon, Brian Kerwin, Jerry Adler (90 min) 00.55 Public Morals - serial komediowy, USA 1996 01.20 M.A.S.H - serial komediowy, USA 01.45 Program na dobranoc 01.50 Sändningsuppehall TVE 06.30 Tendido cero - magazyn publicystyczny 07.00 Quatro - teleturniej 07.30 Telediario matinal - wiadomości poranne 09.00 Los desayunos de TVE - magazyn poranny 09.50 TV educativa: La aventura del saber - program edukacyjny 10.50 Plaza mayor - program publicystyczny 11.20 Saber Vivir - magazyn poradnikowy 12.45 Asi son las cosas - program publicystyczny 13.30 Noticias - magazyn aktualności 13.55 Saber y ganar - teleturniej 14.25 Corazon de invierno - magazyn kulturalny 15.00 Telediario 1 - wiadomości 15.50 El Tiempo 15.55 Isabella, mujer enamorada - telenowela 17.00 Barrio Sesamo - program dla dzieci 17.30 Trilocos - program dla dzieci 18.00 Noticias - magazyn aktualności 18.25 El escarabajo verde - magazyn ekologiczny 18.55 Quien con quien? 19.25 El precio justo - talk show 20.00 Gente - magazyn kulturalny 21.00 Telediario 2 - wiadomości 21.45 El Tiempo 21.50 El gran concurso del siglo - teleturniej 00.25 Especial - program publicystyczny 01.15 Telediario 3 - wiadomości 02.00 Film fabularny 03.25 Telenowela